Amor en el hielo
by Sakari1495
Summary: Shun un jugador de hockey retirado que tras una propuesta tentadora acepta ser la pareja de Alice para el próximo concurso de patinaje artístico, y en ese lapso va sintiendo algo más por Alice que simple compañerismo
1. Propuesta

**Hola amigos aquí de nuevo y con una nueva historia tal y como les dije en el aviso que publique en el ÁNGEL DEL CIELO, aquí con mis ideas que me llegan de repente.**

**Shun: Como les había dicho la historia la tenía anotada en una libreta ^^**

**Yo: Sí Shun ya lo saben**

**No les quito su tiempo así que a leer**

**

* * *

**

"**Amor en el Hielo"**

Capítulo I: Propuesta

Una linda chica peli naranja se encontraba en el vestidor al parecer por la ropa que se quitaba había terminado de salir de la pista de patinaje, pasaron los minutos y termino de cambiarse, se coloco su maleta en el hombro y lista para salir de dicho establecimiento y ahora caminaba rumbo a la salida de la pista de patinaje, pero chocó con un joven.

Oye ten cuidado – le dijo la chica mientras se paraba

Que yo tenga cuidado, tú eres la que se me atravesó, tonta – le contestó el chico muy enojado mientras se paraba, la chica al escuchar eso se sintió indignada por el comentario del pelinegro

Eres un imbécil – le grito la chica al pelinegro soltándole tremenda bofetada lo cual dejo bien roja la mejilla del chico y se fue muy molesta.

Que modales – le grito el pelinegro mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla y se dirigió a los vestidores

* * *

Hola Shun como estás – decía un castaño que respondía al nombre de Dan – Que te pasó en la mejilla – pregunto con curiosidad

Nada no te preocupes – le contestó Shun

Seguro – Dijo Dan, pero Shun volteo y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Dan – Vale, Vale tranquilo ajora hay que concentrarnos en el partido de hockey, tú último partido

Si lo sé, creo que tendré que jugar mucho mejor que los partidos pasados – dijo Shun

Así se habla Shun – dijo emocionado el castaño

* * *

**Por otro lado**

Como se atreve ese tipo a reprocharme – decía una chica que iba en un taxi hasta que sonó su celular

Si diga – contestó la chica

Alice, hasta cuando ibas a decirme que no tienes una pareja para el próximo concurso de patinaje artístico - le regañaba el hombre

Te lo iba a decir hoy abuelo – le contestó Alice de mala gana – por

Alice eres una inconsciente ahora dime donde te voy a conseguir una pareja – ahora le gritaba su abuelo

No lo sé, adiós – le dijo Alice y colgó

* * *

Shun jugaste sensacional y por eso te invito un café, te parece – decía Dan muy feliz

Hecho – dijo Shun y el junto con Dan fueron al café más cercano

* * *

**En el café**

Jugaste estupendo – decía Dan mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

Sí – le contestó Shun

Y dime ahora que te vas del equipo, que harás – le pregunto Dan

No tengo ni la más remota idea – le contestó Shun cruzando los brazos y recargándose en la silla – tal vez vendedor

De jugador de hockey a un vendedor – decía Dan con un tono de sarcasmo, pero ellos no se percataban de que había una persona que escuchaba su conversación y que presto mucha atención a lo que dijo Dan

Oye amigo me voy Runo me ha de estar esperando y ya sabes cómo se pone – decía Dan mientras se paraba

Yo que tú corro – dijo Shun en tono divertido

Muy gracioso Shun – le dijo Dan – Aquí te dejo lo del café, nos vemos luego

* * *

Hasta luego Dan – dijo Shun y siguió tomando su café muy tranquilo, pero un viejo se acerco a su mesa y se sentó y Shun se le quedó viendo extraño – Que se le ofrece

Eres jugador de hockey – pregunto el anciano

Lo era – le contestó Shun

Perdón por no presentarme, mi nombre es Michael Gehabich – dijo extendiendo su mano

Shun Kazami mucho gusto – dijo Shun estrechando su mano con la de Michael – Que se le ofrece Michael

Verá ando buscando una pareja para mi nieta – empezó a decir Michael, Shun que seguía bebiendo su café se empezó a ahogar al escuchar lo que dijo – S encuentra bien

Sí no hay problema – decía Shun algo nervioso

Como decía busco una pareja para m nieta que práctica patinaje artístico y no era por entrometerme, pero su amigo comento que era jugador de hockey – dijo Michael

Verá, señor Gehabich yo era jugador de hockey no patinador artístico – le contestó Shun

Pero está familiarizado por el hielo – dijo Michael

Sí, pero – empezaba a decir Michael pero fue interrumpido por Shun

Le pagaré 10,000 dólares quincenales si acepta – le dijo Michael

A Shun se le abrieron los ojos nunca le habían ofrecido tal cantidad de dinero solo por patinar con alguien, que consideró la oferta aunque empezó a pasar por su mente el tener que usar trajes ridículos y tener que patinar con esos saltos y maniobras que hacían.

Le dejó mi tarjeta por si acepta – le dijo Michel mientras le daba su tarjeta Shun y este la tomaba y esté se paraba y Shun se quedaba pensando

_*Shun nadie te ofrece tan semejante cantidad, acepta y cuando hayan pasado algunos meses y tengas el dinero suficiente renuncia y por un muy buen tiempo no trabajarás*_ - pensaba Shun y se paró de la silla dejo el dinero que le dejó Dan y se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Michael y por suerte lo encontró

Señor Gehabich – grito Shun y el anciano lo escuchó y volteó antes de entrar a su auto - ACEPTO LA OFERTA – grito y el viejo sonrió

Entra al auto Shun – le dijo Michael y Shun se subió

A donde vamos – pregunto Shun

Vamos a que conozcas a mi nieta – dijo Michael mientras arrancaba el auto

_*Me preguntó cómo será*_ - decía Shun mientras iban en camino

* * *

Al llegar Shun vio que era una mansión, aunque no le sorprendió mucho era casi tan grande como la de su abuelo, pero al parar el auto Shun se sintió algo nervioso

Shun baja – le decía Michael ya que vio a Shun que estaba inmóvil

Ahhhhhh, sí perdón – dijo Shun y abrió la puerta del auto y bajó

Sígueme Shun – dijo Michael y Shun lo siguió

Shun pudo observar algo parecido a una cabaña y el junto con Michael entraron, Shun se quedó sin habla, adentro de lo que para él era una cabaña había una pista de hielo y en medo se encontraba una chica de cabellos naranjas practicando

Alice – grito Michael y la chica volteó y se acerco a su abuelo

Que ocurre abuelo – pregunto Alice

Te conseguí una pareja – dijo Shun y jalo a Shun que estaba de espaldas y lo puso enfrente de ella – Se llama Shun Kazami

Tú eres… empezaba a decir Alice pero fue interrumpida por Shun

Señor Gehabich ella es su nieta – decía Shun señalándola

Así es – le dijo Michael

No pudiste encontrar a alguien más abuelo – dijo Alice cruzando los brazos, Michael iba a contestar pero Shun se le adelantó

No pudo encontrar a alguien más y alégrate que haya aceptado – le contestó Shun tratando de hacer enfadar a Alice

Yo sola podría ganar yo no necesito ayuda de nadie – le grito Alice en la cara

Enserio, de acuerdo, señor Gehabich apreció su oferta pero ya escucho a su nieta ella dice que puede ganar sola – dijo estrechando su mano con la de Michael y Alice lo miraba confundida – Alice fue un placer conocerte – decía ahora haciendo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta y puso su mano en la manija y ya la estaba girando hasta que.

Espera – grito Alice y a Shun se le formo una sonrisa y se volteó

Sí – dijo Shun algo serio aunque ya había logrado su objetivo

De acuerdo, serás mi pareja – dijo finalmente Alice

Muy bien – dijo Shun – ya que insistes

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero haya sido de su agrado**

**Shun: A mí si me gusto**

**Yo: Que bueno que te gusto Shun**

**Shun: ^^**

**El próximo capítulo se titula **

_**Desahogó**_

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	2. Desahogo

**Hola amigos aquí con el siguiente capítulo de AMOR EN EL HIELO que estaba como loca escribiendo este al igual que con el otro pero lo logré **

**Shun: (Aplausos)**

**Yo: No te burles**

**Shun: No era burla Sakari**

**Yo: Gomenasai **

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS **

**No los entretengo más así que a leer**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Desahogo**

Muy bien – dijo Shun – Ya que insistes

Se llevaran bien, los, dejo – dijo Michael y se fue

Al salir Michael todo se quedo en silencio entre Alice y Shun y estos se quedaron mirando hasta que Alice habló

No puedo creer que vayas a ser mi pareja – dijo Alice mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía patinando

Lo dices porque te tropezaste conmigo en la mañana – dijo Shun mientras se ponía los patines

Que yo me tropecé contigo, tú ibas corriendo como loco – dijo Alice que seguía de espaldas

Tú fuiste porque no te fijabas por donde caminabas – dijo Shun, Alice se enojo por el último comentario de Shun y se volteo para confrontarlo pero al voltearse se topo con Shun que estaba muy cerca y Alice se quedó viendo los ojos de Shun y se perdió en ellos y pasó un tiempo para que regresara en sí y al hacerlo se volteo un poco sonrojada

Espero que sepas algo de patinaje artístico – dijo Alice

Para serte sincero, no sé – dijo Shun muy tranquilo

Como que no sabes – dijo Alice y se volteo para ver al pelinegro

Yo era jugador de hockey, no patinador – dijo Shun inocentemente

Entonces porque aceptaste – dijo Alice – si no sabes

Sabes eres my bonita, pero tienes un carácter – decía Shun con un tono de burla y Alice no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Como ter atreves – dijo Alice y salió de la pista y se quito los patines y salió corriendo pero Shun pudo ver como Alice derramaba una lágrima y eso desconcertó a Shun y lo hizo sentir un poco culpable y fue a seguirla

Alice, Alice – gritaba Shun – donde podrá estar – se preguntaba Shun y logró escuchar a alguien llorando y siguió el sonido del llanto y encontró a Alice que estaba recargada en un árbol llorando cerca de una laguna y se dirigió al árbol y se puso sigilosamente del otro lado del árbol en el que se encontraba Alice

Alice – dijo Shun con un tono de arrepentido y Alice se sorprendió al escuchar su voz que ya iba a empezar a correr – No te vayas – dijo Shun y Alice se quedo quieta – quiero pedirte una disculpa, si te ofendí con mi comentario

Pues lo hiciste – dijo Alice llorando

Perdón – dijo Shun y se puso enfrente de ella

Estoy harta que todos me critiquen por mi carácter – decía Alice quien no paraba de llorar y abrazó a Shun lo cual hizo que un leve rubor apareciera en su rostro

Trata de cambiar Alice – le dijo Shun ocultando su rubor

Lo he intentado – decía Alice – he intentado cambiar

Alice es probable que tu comportamiento se deba a algún suceso – pregunto Shun

Que dices – dijo Alice y volteo a ver a Alice

Si que se deba a algo, verás, no me gusta hablar de esto pero, cuando yo era más pequeño solía tener tu carácter yo actuaba de esa manera por la muerte de mi madre – dijo Shun un poco triste

Yo… yo… perdí a mis padres cuando tenía 8 años – dijo Alice y volvió a soltar el llanto

No llores Alice – dijo Shun y la abrazó – Las lágrimas no te quedan

Alice abrió los ojos nadie le había dicho algo tan lindo y el corazón le empezó a latir cada vez más fuerte

Shun – susurró Alice

Sí – le contestó el pelinegro

Te parece si te enseño a patinar – le dijo Alice

Claro – dijo Shun sonriendo para levantarle el ánimo a Alice

* * *

Shun y Alice se encontraban en la pista de hielo y Alice le enseñaba a Shun como girar, pero el pelinegro se caía y Alice se reía de él pero Shun no se molestaba de alguna u otra forma ver reír a Alice le parecía agradable y eso que él nunca fue una persona que soportaba las burlas y mucho más cuando eran para él

Inténtalo otra vez Shun – le decía Alice que se moría de la risa

Otra vez – dijo Shun que ya estaba algo cansado

Vamos puede que esta vez te salga – le decía Alice como animándolo

De acuerdo, pero va ser la última porque ya estoy algo cansado y me muero de hambre – dijo Shun

Tienes hambre pues vayamos a comer algo y después regresamos te parece – le dijo Alice

No está mal la idea – dijo Shun

* * *

Shun que de por sí ya estaba cansado ya no podía caminar y Alice lo tomó de la mano y lo jalaba cuando llegaron a la casa se iban a sentar a la mesa y vieron a Michael acompañado de un chico de cabellera plateada

Alice que haces aquí creí que estabas practicando con Shun – le dijo su abuelo

Veníamos a comer algo – dijo Alice, Shun que estaba detrás de Alice se puso a su lado y se quedó viendo al chico – quien te acompaña

Klaus – le contestó su abuelo y el chico volteo

Alice cuanto tiempos sin verte, te has vuelto más hermosa desde la última vez que te vi – dijo Klaus y se acerco a ella

Hola – le contestó Alice y tomo a Shun del brazo como si fuera su prometido – vayamos a la cocina a comer algo Shun, los dejamos hablar abuelo – termino de decir Alice y se llevo a Shun cuando llegaron a la cocina, Alice cerró la puerta y puso cara de alivio y Shun se le quedó mirando

Alice quien era ese tipo – pregunto Shun

Era Klaus – dijo Alice

Y porque estas nerviosa – dijo Shun

Por nadad enserio comamos algo vale – dijo Alice tratando de cambiar el tema

* * *

Terminaron de comer y fueron a la pista otra vez se la pasaron practicando y al final Shun pudo girar y Alice le seguía enseñando lo básico hasta que se hizo de noche.

Ya es tarde será mejor que me vaya – dijo Shun que estaba muy cansado y se tiro al piso

Es muy noche porque mejor no te quedas aquí a dormir – dijo Alice

No te preocupes no quiero causar molestias – dijo Shun

Shun te voy a dejar a tu casa – dijo Michael que iba entrando

Abuelo – dijo Alice

Shun venía a decirte que ahorita que te lleve a tu casa arregles tus cosas ya que mañana te pasaré a recoger y te quedaras a vivir aquí hasta que termine el concurso de patinaje para que no andes gastando dinero en transporte – dijo Michael

Sería abusar de ustedes y su amabilidad – dijo Shun

Tonterías Shun – dijo Michael – vámonos de una vez

Pero – iba a decir Shun

Sin peros vámonos – dijo Michael y salió y Shun se quedo en la cabaña

Nos vemos mañana Alice – dijo Shun

Hasta mañana – dijo Alice y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo que provoco el sonrojo del pelinegro – descansa porque mañana vamos a seguir

Sí claro – dijo Shun un poco atontado por el beso de Alice y gacho su cabeza para ocultar su rubor con su cabello y salió de la pista, Alice se dirigió a la ventana y vio como Shun subía al coche de su abuelo

_*Alice porque le diste un beso, tú nunca actúas así*_ - se decía asimismo y un rubor empezaba hacerse presente – aunque cuando estoy a su lado me siento protegida y mi corazón late cada vez más fuerte y es muy guapo y tiene unos ojos que hace que se pare el tiempo – decía Alice mientras ponía una mano en su pecho y cerraba los ojos – me pregunto estaré enamorada de Shun

* * *

Shun se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando el techo pensando en cierta chica llamada Alice

Por alguna razón no puedo conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hago pienso en ella – decía Shun mientras cerraba los ojos y daba un suspiro – su cabello, sus ojos, su piel y sus labios, Shun que te ocurre desde cuando tu hablas de esa manera – decía Shun llevándose las manos a la cabeza – Alice te metiste en mi cabeza

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Shun esperaba a Michael para irse a su casa, Shun llevaba dos maletas y una mochila en el hombro. Michael llego y paso media hora de recorrido Shun entro a la casa y una empleada lo llevo a su habitación y empezó a desempacar y miró por la ventana y vio a Alice sentada cerca de un árbol con los ojos cerrados gozando de la tranquilidad

Se ve tan hermosa – decía Shun mientras veía a Alice que recordó que debía guardar sus cosas hasta que termino y bajo a buscar a Alice

Alice que estaba tranquila escucho la voz de Shun y se paró de inmediato

Listo para practicar – dijo Shun

Ven – dijo Alice y lo jaló y se lo llevó a la cabaña

Que pasa Alice – decía Shun

Te voy a presentar a Víctor él será nuestro coreógrafo – dijo Alice

Tú debes ser Shun – dijo Víctor

Sí Shun Kazami

Vamos a practicar – le pregunto Shun a Alice

Sí, la señorita Alice me comento que no sabes lo básico así que nos vamos a concentrar en eso primero así que hoy nos dedicaremos a eso, espero que estés listo Shun - dijo Víctor – porque hoy aprenderás a patinar

Ok – dijo Shun

Se pasaron todo el día Víctor y Alice enseñándole a Shun que se caía una y otra vez y al final del día ya podía hacerlo bien sin caerse eso sí estaba agotado

Es todo por hoy, mañana va empezar lo difícil –dijo Víctor

Shun estaba sentando sobándose los hombros

Se te tensaron los músculos ponte alcohol después de bañarte nos vemos – dijo Víctor y salió

Esto del patinaje artístico es difícil – dijo Shun mientras se daba un ligero masaje en los hombros

Quién dijo que era sencillo – dijo Alice mientras veía a Shun – Quieres que te lleve el alcohol a tu cuarto – le dijo Alice

Sí por favor – dijo Shun

* * *

Shun se bañaba y salió solo con una toalla que le cubría de la cintura para abajo ahora estaba en su cama secándose el cabello con otra toalla y se puso un pantalón hasta que tocaron la puerta

Adelante – dijo Shun

Shun – dijo Alice mientras se asomaba por la puerta

Alice, pasa – dijo Shun

Alice entró y no vio a Shun y cerró la puerta y al voltear lo vio solo con una prenda y se tapó los ojos y tiro el alcohol

Ponte una camisa – dijo Alice que con sus manos se estaba cubriendo su rostro

Para que si me la voy a tener que quitar para ponerme alcohol – le dijo Shun

Sí, pero – iba a decir Alice pero fue interrumpida

Que no te de pena – dijo Shun quien se puso enfrente de Alice y fue separando sus manos de su rostro – me ayudas a ponerme alcohol

De acuerdo – dijo Alice

Shun se sentó en la cama y Alice se sentó en la cama y empezó a ponerle alcohol estaba roja se estremecía al tener el más mínimo contacto con la piel del pelinegro y el pelinegro lo sentía y a él también le pasaba lo mismo se estremecía cuando Alice pasaba sus manos por sus hombros, se aguantaba las ganas de tomarla de la mano y besarla.

Ya no aguanto más – pensó Shun y la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia él la sentó en sus piernas y la besó, Shun pensaba que Alice se separaría rápido de él y que lo más probable fuera que le diera una bofetada, pero no fue así, Alice coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shun y profundizó el besó ahora era un beso más apasionado que Alice tiro a Shun en la cama y él la empezó abrazar para que no se alejará de él, Shun se volteo y quedó arriba de ella para acorralarla y la siguió besando, Alice que tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió y se apartó de Shun y...

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap.**

**Se estaba poniendo tan emocionante, pero como soy muy mala les dejo el suspenso**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	3. Revelaciones

**Hola amigos aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo **

**Shun: Y dime Sakari porque no lo habías subido antes si ya lo tenías**

**Yo: No sé tal vez la flojera**

**Shun: Enserio **

**Yo: Sí, pero mínimo lo subí o preferías que no lo hiciera**

**Shun: Mejor me calló**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo III**

**Revelaciones**

Ya no aguanto más – pensó Shun y la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia él la sentó en sus piernas y la besó, Shun pensaba que Alice se separaría rápido de él y que lo más probable fuera que le diera una bofetada, pero no fue así, Alice coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shun y profundizó el besó ahora era un beso más apasionado que Alice tiro a Shun en la cama y él la empezó abrazar para que no se alejará de él, Shun se volteo y quedó arriba de ella para acorralarla y la siguió besando, Alice que tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió y se apartó de Shun y corrió a la puerta pero este la tomo de la mano y la…

Alice que estaba afuera del cuarto de Shun abrió los ojos y completamente roja por lo que se había imaginado

_*Alice como se te ocurre pensar eso*_ - decía Alice mientras movía su cabeza para no pensar en lo que se había imaginado hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba afuera del cuarto de Shun y tenía el alcohol en las manos y se paro y toco la puerta

Pase – se escucho una voz proveniente del cuarto que era la de Shun, Alice se calmo y entro

_*Que este vestido, que este vestido*_ - se repetía Alice una y otra vez y entro y vio a Shun y dio un suspiro - *Que suerte esta vestido*

Alice – dijo Shun y paso su mano por enfrente de ella y esta reacciono

Ah Shun aquí está el alcohol – dijo Alice entregándoselo y trato de no dirigirle la mirada

Gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir el pelinegro y Alice se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta y en dirección a la puerta sintió como la tomaban de la mano Alice se quedó inmóvil las piernas no le respondían solo recordó lo que imagino corriendo hacia la puerta y que Shun la tomaba de la mano y la volteaba y que estaba a punto de besarla, esta se volteo y creía saber lo que iba a pasar que Shun la iba a besar pero

A qué hora vamos a entrenar mañana – pregunto Shun con una sonrisa en el rostro

Todo lo que se imagino Alice se derrumbo

A las 8:00 de la mañana empezamos – dijo con la cabeza abajo y cerrando la puerta

Shun se quedó un poco confundido por el comportamiento de Alice

Que le pasa – se pregunto Shun – nunca comprendere a las mujeres – dijo finalmente tomo el alcohol y se puso en los hombros

* * *

Por los pasillos iba una muy confundida Alice

_*Como si le fuera a gustar, en que pensabas Alice, será mejor quitarme todas esas ilusiones absurdas*_ - pensaba mientras caminaba hacia su dormitorio, pero logro escuchar la voz de su abuelo en el estudio así que bajo y empezó a escuchar

Y como esta Alice – se escucho una voz que no era la del abuelo de Alice

Klaus – susurró Alice que estaba escuchando la conversación

Está bien – dijo Michael – se ha esforzado mucho

Eso lo sé y lo tengo muy presente – dijo Klaus

Klaus seamos honestos a ti te interesa Alice no es así – dijo Michael que fue muy directo, Alice presto mucha atención

Sí Alice me interesa, estoy enamorado de ella – dijo Klaus

Alice puso cara de asombro ella nunca se lo creyó

Y ya que hablamos de esto quiero proponerle matrimonio – seguía diciendo Klaus

Alice ya no quería seguir escuchando, pero quería oír la opinión de su abuelo

Hazlo, aunque ya será decisión de mi nieta si acepta o no y lo que ella decida yo lo aceptare – dijo Michael – para mí su felicidad es primero

Alice se alegro al escuchar eso de su abuelo, que quería empezar a llorar pero se aguanto

Si ella no llegara aceptarme insistiría – dijo Klaus

Créeme Klaus si insistes harás que Alice se aleje, incluso yo pensaría que enamorar a mi nieta es muy complicado – dijo Michael

_*Abuelo si supieras que ya estoy enamorada*_ - pensó Alice

Correré el riesgo – siguió diciendo Klaus

De acuerdo – dijo Michael – ya es tarde será mejor ir a dormir

Sí tiene razón me retiro – dijo Klaus

Es muy noche pasa la noche aquí no hay ningún problema- dijo Michael

Gracias por su hospitalidad y acepto – dijo Klaus

* * *

Alice se fue a su cuarto sigilosamente entro a sus cuarto y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y se tiro a la cama.

Klaus me va proponer matrimonio – susurró Alice – Yo no lo quiero, yo quiero a Shun aunque sé que no le gusto, debería darle una oportunidad a Klaus

Alice se quedó pensando

No, si acepto tanto su vida como la mía serían un infierno – dijo Alice y cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la hora del desayuno todo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso, Klaus le lanzaba miradas a Alice que esta rechazaba y Shun lo notó

Alice – dijo Klaus, Y Alice volteo a verlo – me gustaría hablar contigo a solas terminando de desayunar

Claro – dijo de una manera fría Alice

* * *

Shun se quedo con la duda y cuando terminaron se fueron y Alice fue hablar con Klaus, Shun la siguió y empezó a escuchar su conversación

Dime qué era eso tan importante que debías decirme – dijo Alice

Alice sé que esto es muy repentino, pero – decía Klaus mientras se hincaba y sacaba una cajita de su saco

Shun estaba que no se lo podía creer le iba a pedir matrimonio a Alice

_*Le va a pedir matrimonio, Alice no aceptes, desde cuando hablo así es la vida de Alice no la mía o podría ser no estoy celoso o por dios* _- pensaba Shun

Lo siento Klaus pero no me puedo casar contigo – dijo Alice y dejó a Klaus sin palabras y a un Shun boquiabierto – yo no siento lo mismo por ti y sería horrible casarme contigo si no te puedo corresponder

Estás enamorada verdad – dijo Klaus y Alice alzó la mirada y un sonrojo se hizo presente y Shun estaba que no lo creía

Y si lo estuviera – dijo Alice ocultando el rubor

Es ese tal Shun – dijo Klaus, Shun se quedó viendo a Alice

Alice se puso aún más roja y al parecer con eso respondía a la pregunta de Klaus

Sí lo estás ese sonrojo te delata- dijo Klaus y se fue de ahí

Alice se tiro al piso ya no sabía en qué pensar y al parecer Shun igual

* * *

_*Alice está enamorada de mí*_ - esa era la oración que pasaba por la cabeza de Shun mientras iba en camino a la cabaña

Shun se encontraba en la cabaña y Víctor ya había llegado y vio a Shun sentado en la orilla

Te pasa algo – pregunto Víctor

Creo que si – dijo este

Una chica verdad – dijo Víctor y Shun solo asintió

Víctor tu qué harías si te enteras que le gustas a alguien y a ti te gusta esa persona – dijo Shun

Le diría lo que siento y le pediría que fuera mi novia, no dejaría que se me escapara – dijo Víctor

Shun se quedo pensando y le iba contestar, pero entro Alice

Lamento la demora – dijo Alice y le dirigió una mirada a Shun y este bajo la cabeza

Víctor noto aquello

_*Así que a la chica a la que te referías era Alice entonces creo que este será un día muy interesante*_ - pensó Víctor – Ok Alice, Shun en medio, muy bien iniciaremos con la coreografía, Shun toma a Alice de la cintura

Que – dijo Shun

Tómala de la cintura o acaso estás sordo – dijo Víctor

Shun puso su mano en la cintura de Alice y empezó a estremecerse y Alice también

Ahora Shun tu llevarás a Alice de la cintura y empezarás a bailar con ella como si fuera un vals por 30 segundos, comienza – dijo Víctor

Shun y Alice empezaron en medio de la pista Shun la tenía de la cintura y sentía la respiración de Alice empezó la música y Shun se la llevó y empezó a bailar con Alice, Víctor sonreía

_*Tienen buena química, si Shun se le declara a Alice hará que ese lazo se vuelva más fuerte y probablemente ganen en el concurso*_ - pensó Víctor

Shun seguía y Alice se puso aún más roja

_*Hoy le diré a Alice*_ - se dijo Shun

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap. **

**Sí Shun le dirá a Alice KAWAI **

**Espero les haya gustado **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	4. Confesiones

**Hola amigos aquí con la continuación de esta historia que se pone cada vez más emocionante. Puede que tarde en subir mi otro fic ya que tengo muchos proyectos y los exámenes. o_o entre otras cosas.**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer**

* * *

_*Le diré hoy*_ - se dijo Shun - _*Ya no sé qué hacer*_

Shun estaba muy rojo por tener a Alice tan cerca de él y Víctor a lo lejos se moría de la risa.

_*Hasta que no te atrevas a decirle a Alice te tendré así*_ - se decía Víctor mientras se aguantaba las ganas de echarse a reír hasta que sonó su celular y atendió y Alice y Shun dejaron de patinar

Quien les dijo que dejaran de patinar sigan – les grito Víctor y estos espantados siguieron – Habla Víctor

Pasaron unos minutos y Víctor se encontraba tomando su maleta y en dirección a la puerta

Debo irme mañana repondremos lo perdido – dijo Víctor y salió

Shun se quedaba viendo a Víctor y Alice movió el brazo de Shun y este volteo a verla

Que sucede Alice – dijo Shun con un tono inocente

Shun… mi… - decía Alice y Shun vio donde tenía su mano

Lo siento – dijo rápido Shun para quitar su mano de la cintura de Alice y esta se separo de Shun y salió de la pista se quito los patines y camino a la puerta. Cuando Shun escucho el portazo

Maldita sea – dijo Shun mientras iba a la orilla de la pista – Ya no se qué hacer debería seguir el consejo de Víctor - se empezó a cuestionar – mejor voy a mi cuarto y lo pensaré

Shun estaba entrando a la casa y paso por el estudio y vio a Alice hablando con Klaus y se quedo a escuchar

* * *

Te digo que no insistas – decía Alice

Alice yo peleare por tu amor – decía Klaus al parecer decidido – dime que tiene ese jugadorcito de hockey que yo no tenga

Alice se quedo en silencio

Yo te puedo ofrecer todo lujos, viajes, comodidades dime que te puede dar el – le grito Klaus

El me comprende, me hace sonreír, me siento protegida a su lado cuando estoy con él a veces deseo nunca separarme de él – le toco a Alice gritarle

Hablare con tu abuelo para que lo corra – dijo Klaus enfadado

Eso sobre mi cadáver, si tu hacer eso te odiare por el resto de mi vida – le decía Alice y al parecer muy decidida y Shun estaba atónito y vio que Klaus iba a salir y Shun salió de la casa – a dónde vas

Klaus salía de la casa y vio a Shun sentado en un árbol y se acerco a él

* * *

Se le ofrece algo – dijo Shun con voz indiferente

Aléjate de Alice – le grito Klaus y Shun se paro y le hizo frente

Y si no quiero – dijo Shun en tono desafiante

Aléjate de ella, ella me pertenece – seguía gritándole

Yo no veo ningún documento en el que diga que es de tu propiedad – dijo Shun

Alice salió y vio a los dos y vio como Klaus le lanzaba un golpe a Shun y este cayó al suelo y se levanto y se lo devolvió a Klaus tirándolo al suelo y Shun tomándolo de la camisa empezó a gritarle. Alice fue corriendo hacia ellos, pero se quedó en shock al escuchar algo que la tomo sin previo aviso.

YO AMO A ALICE Y NO POR UN CAPRICHITO TUYO VOY A RENUNCIAR A ELLA – le grito a Klaus en plena cara, Shun volteo y vio a Alice sorprendida por lo que había dicho

Alice se acerco a Shun y lo ayudo a Ponerse de pie y dejo a Klaus en el piso.

Vamos a curarte esa herida, Klaus vete por favor es lo menos que puedes hacer – dijo Alice muy tranquila ya que no quería más conflictos.

* * *

Alice llevo a Shun a la sala y le dijo que la esperara. Shun se quedo quieto y empezó a pensar en lo que haría si Alice le preguntaba si era cierto que el la amaba.

_*Si Alice me pregunta le seré sincero ya no lo puedo ocultar* _- rogaba Shun

Alice regreso con un botiquín y empezó a curar la herida de Shun

Auch – se quejaba Shun – Eso duele

No te muevas – dijo Alice y Shun obedeció cuando Alice termino se sentó al lado de Shun y le pregunto

Shun es cierto lo que le dijiste a Klaus que tu estas… e… na... – tartamudeaba Alice

Sí Alice yo estoy enamorado de ti – dijo Shun con la cabeza abajo. Alice desvió la mirada, pero al hacerlo sintió como la recostaban en el sofá y quedaba en frente de Shun. – Pero tu también los estás escuche cuando se lo decías a Klaus dime es verdad

S…í – dijo Alice con dificultad ya que estaba muy nerviosa ya que tenía a Shun encima de ella, pero al decirlo Alice cerró los ojos y al abrirlos vio como se formaba un sonrisa en el rostro de Shun, para luego besarla suavemente. Alice al sentir contacto con él no pudo evitar tomarlo con fuerza y profundizar el beso y pasaron unos minutos para que se les acabara el aire y se perdieran en la mirada del otro.

Te amo Alice – le susurró Shun

Yo también – dijo Alice, y Shun la volvió a besar

* * *

La puerta se abrió y Klaus entraba muy furioso y al pasar por la sala vio a Shun besando a Alice y observo cómo esta lo abrazaba.

_*Eres un maldito Shun, pero ya me las pagarás Alice será mía disfrútala por ahora*_ - Klaus se alejo de la sala y se fue

* * *

Shun seguía besando a Alice hasta que paró y Alice estaba un poco exaltada

Alice te gustaría ser mi novia – le pregunto Shun

Sí, sí quiero – dijo emocionada Alice

Debería decirle a tu abuelo – le pregunto

Después le diremos – dijo Alice – ahora solo quiero estar contigo

Yo también Alice, pero sabes tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Shun

Mal presentimiento de qué – pregunto Alice

Creo que Klaus va interferir en esto – dijo Shun

Yo igual pienso lo mismo lo más probable es que le insista a mi abuelo, pero yo confió en él y sé que no me obligaría a irme con él – dijo feliz Alice

Enserio – cuestiono Shun

Absolutamente – dijo Alice dándole una sonrisa a Alice

Vamos a patinar un rato te parece ahora ya no me da pena tomarte de la cintura – dijo Shun seduciendo a Alice

De acuerdo solo con la condición que me des otro beso – dijo Alice

Sus deseos son órdenes – dijo Shun y la volvió a besar

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap. Espero les haya gustado como mencione al inicio espero actualizar pronto el otro fic.**

**Al fin le dijo Shun a Alice**

**Maldito Klaus porque interfieres deja a Shun y Alice ser felices**

**Klaus: Nunca **

**Yo: Acabaras muy mal, ve reservando un lugar en el cementerio ¬¬**

**Klaus: o_o!**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	5. Música

**Hola amigos aquí sigo con esta historia aproveche el tiempo para escribir otro capítulo ya que hubo suspensión de clases **

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**Ahora no les quito más su tiempo así que a leer**

**

* * *

**

Alice se encontraba en su cama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos cerrados.

_*Shun me ama*_ - era la frase que pasaba por su cabeza – al fin me enamore y me correspondieron, espero que nunca acabe quiero estar con él a su lado toda la vida

Al decir eso Alice se quedó profundamente dormida

* * *

Shun se hallaba tirado en el mueble de su cuarto con las manos en la cabeza, los ojos cerrados

Alice te amo – decía Shun – siempre estaré a tu lado y te protegeré

Cuando Shun termino de hablar se durmió

* * *

Un hombre de cabellera plateada al parecer muy enojado por la expresión de su rostro daba vueltas en su oficina al parecer pensando.

Que podré hacer para separarlos – repetía Klaus hasta que dejo de caminar y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y fue a su escritorio tomo el teléfono y empezó a teclear

Vamos contesta – decía desesperado

_Sí quien habla – se escucho la voz de una mujer_

_Klaus – _

_Vaya a que se debe tu llamada – dijo con un tono de sorpresa_

_Vas a participar en el concurso de patinaje – pregunto Klaus_

_Para serte sincera no sé – dijo _

_Participa y así saldas la cuenta pendiente que tienes conmigo – dijo Klaus _

_De acuerdo participare – le dijo de mala gana _

_Muy bien nos vemos – dijo para después colgar _

Ahora vamos a ver Shun quien se queda con Alice esto será muy interesante – decía Klaus mientras reía

* * *

**Al día siguiente **

Shun y Alice se encontraban practicando y Víctor les daba instrucciones y ellos las ejecutaban a la perfección ambos lo disfrutaban

Al parecer su lazo se volvió más fuerte, eso está bien – dijo Víctor en voz baja mientras sonreía – y como lo disfrutan eso les dará puntos Shun, Alice vengan por favor – les grito y ellos fueron con él

Que ocurre – dijo Shun

Quiero decirles que lo que vamos hacer ahora va ser parte de la rutina y espero estén listos – dijo Víctor con un tono desafiante

Sí lo haremos – dijeron al unisonó

Así me gusta escucharlos lo que ahora les voy a enseñar es algo que ninguna otra pareja ha podido hacer y cómo los estuve observando creo que ustedes van a ser capaces de ejecutarlo ya que confió plenamente en ustedes – dijo Víctor alegre

No te defraudaremos – dijo Alice – verdad Shun

Claro que no lo defraudaremos – le contestó el pelinegro

De acuerdo A SUS LUGARES YA SABEN CON QUE INICIAMOS - les indico Víctor y estos asintieron

* * *

Alice y Shun terminaron de practicar y salían de la cabaña muy felices ya que Víctor les había felicitado porque lo habían hecho de maravilla.

Lo hiciste genial Alice – decía Shun mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la elevaba

Bájame Shun – decía Alice mientras reía y Shun al bajarla la besaba y esta le correspondía

Ahora que hacemos – le dijo Shun

Qué tal si salimos a pasear he estado mucho tiempo encerrada – dijo Alice

Te parece si vamos a donde nos conocimos – le dijo Shun mientras la acariciaba en la mejilla

Sí me parece – le contestó Alice dándole un tierno beso en los labios

* * *

Alice y Shun bajaban del taxi y entraban al establecimiento y recorrían los pasillos y llegaron a la pista de patinaje

No hay nadie – dijo Alice mientras miraba a todos lados

Entramos – le dijo Shun

Pero no traemos patines – dijo Alice y volteo a ver a Shun

Claro que sí, mira – decía Shun mientras que levantaba su mano que llevaba una maleta

Ambos se pusieron los patines y entraron a la pista de hielo

Pero no hay música – dijo Alice que iba tomada de la mano de Shun, Shun sacó su Ipod y selecciono una canción y Alice al escucharla sintió como la jalaban y en pocos segundos ya se encontraba enfrente de Shun y ambos empezaron a patinar mientras se dejaban llevar por la música y recorrían toda la pista mientras ellos patinaban el hielo brotaba y recorría el rostro de ambos que no se despegaban por nada del mundo.

Un joven castaño estaba pasando por la pista y escucho una canción y se acerco a la pista y vio a una pareja patinando y se acerco más y pudo ver quién era, pero no dijo nada solo se quedo observando hasta que ambos dejaran de patinar.

Pasaron los minutos y la música dejo de tocar y al final ambos se quedaron mirando se iban a dar un beso pero.

Bravo Shun no sabía que patinaras así – dijo el castaño que estaba como espectador

Dan que haces aquí – le dijo el pelinegro que volteo a verlo y dejo a una Alice desconcertada

Shun quien es – pregunto Alice para salir de la duda

Ven conmigo – le dijo Shun que tomo a Alice de la mano y salieron de la pista para reunirse con Dan

Shun dónde estabas llevaba tiempo que no te veía pareciese que te haya tragado la tierra – le dijo Dan con un tono de burla mientras le daba un abrazo a Shun – quien es ella – le dijo señalando a Alice

Ella es mi novia Alice – dijo Shun dándole un empujoncito a Alice que estaba atrás de Shun

Mucho gusto Alice mi nombre es Dan Kuso y soy el mejor amigo de Shun – le dijo alegre el castaño

Un placer – le contesto Alice de la misma manera

Volviendo a la pregunta inicial yo no sabía que practicaras patinaje artístico – le pregunto Dan

Es que han pasado muchas cosas últimamente – le dijo Shun llevándose una mano a la cabeza

No importa de todas formas patinas bien y tu también Alice he de suponer que van a participar en un concurso no es así – pregunto Dan que al parecer tenía mucha curiosidad

Sí es cierto – le contestó Alice

Entonces les deseo mucha suerte y para apoyarlo cuando va ser el evento – siguió con el interrogatorio Dan

Ahora que lo pienso estamos en Octubre faltan 3 meses es en Enero – le contestó Alice

Entonces ahí estaré – dijo Dan – Ya es tarde nos vemos luego Shun adiós Alice

Adiós Dan – le contestó el pelinegro

Me cayó bien – le dijo Alice con una sonrisa

Enserio – le pregunto Shun

Sí, por cierto en que habíamos quedado – pregunto Alice y Shun se volteo y la besó

* * *

Terminaron su paseo y regresaron a casa y se quedaron sentados en frente de la chimenea y empezaron a platicar un rato

Shun la canción que pusiste mientras patinábamos cuál era – pregunto Alice

Sin miedo a nada – le contestó Shun – te gusto

Sí y mucho – le dijo la peli naranja – sabes ahora que tocamos el tema con que canción patinaremos en el concurso

No sé normalmente con qué tipo de música bailan – pregunto Shun

Mozart o casas así – le contesto

Deberíamos ser más originales – le decía Shun mientras sacaba su Ipod – que tal si buscamos una canción

Shun pero debe ser un soundrack – dijo Alice

No te preocupes busquemos una canción si nos gusta el soundrack le quitamos la voz del cantante y listo – le dijo el pelinegro mientras se colocaba el auricular y le daba el otro a Alice

De acuerdo – le dijo Alice mientras se ponía el auricular y se pusieron a buscar

Pasaron las horas y ambos se quedaron dormidos cuando la última pista dejo de sonar Shun se despertó y vio a Alice recargada en su hombro completamente dormida. Shun empezó a jugar con su cabello y le quito el auricular guardo el Ipod y cargo a Alice y la llevo a su habitación la recostó, la cubrió con la cobija, le dio un beso y se retiro.

Shun se sentía feliz había encontrado el amor, pero quien iba pensar que el futuro que les depararía no sería nada bueno

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	6. Lluvia

**Hola aquí sigo aprovechando mis tiempos libres para seguir con el fic que por cierto ya tengo más ideas que andaban vagando por mi cabeza**

**Shun: Sí porque hay demasiadas y en especial…. Cierta persona**

**Yo: Shun cállate **

**Shun: Sí pero no es para que me grites mejor ponte a escribir**

**Yo: Mejor no desperdicio mí tiempo en esta discusión ya hablaremos después**

**Shun: o_o**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**Ahora sí a leer**

**

* * *

**

Alice despertaba ya que un rayo de luz se hizo presente e incomodó a la chica provocando que despertará, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en su cuarto.

Shun debió traerme – dijo Alice mientras se quitaba la cobija de encima, se metió a bañar se arreglo miro por la ventana – hoy va ser un magnífico día

Mientras Alice bajaba las escaleras logro observar a Shun hablando con su abuelo y pudo ver unas maletas en la puerta y bajo de inmediato. Shun y Michael se percataron de la presencia de la peli naranja y la voltearon a ver

Abuelo y esas maletas – pregunto Alice

Alice buenos días – dijo su abuelo – voy a salir de viaje por unos días a una junta de negocios en Alemania – al decir eso miro su reloj - ya es tarde será mejor irme o perderé el avión – al terminar de hablar se acerco a Alice le dio un beso y se dirigió a la puerta – Shun cuida de mi nieta

No se preocupe la cuidare – le dijo con una sonrisa Shun y poco después el abuelo de Alice se fue

Y ahora que hacemos – pregunto Alice mirando al pelinegro

Ahhhhhh, no sé hoy es domingo y Víctor no viene – dijo Shun mientras se sentaba en el sofá – tenemos el día libre

Te parece si vamos de día de campo – dijo Alice sentándose al lado de Shun y tomándolo de la mano

No es mala idea – dijo Shun

Entonces vamos – dijo Alice poniéndose de pie y jalando a Shun del brazo

* * *

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y prepararon sándwiches y algunas galletas, y en una bolsa colocaron uvas, guardaron un jugo tomaron una cesta y salieron tomados de la mano pasaron por el bosque y se sentaron a la orilla del lago.

Shun y Alice se sentaron juntos y empezaron a comer. Alice tomo la bolsa que contenía las uvas y se aparto un poco de Shun.

Shun atrápalo – dijo Alice aventándole una uva y Shun la atrapo

Qué rica, ahora es mi turno – dijo Shun y le lanzo 3 uvas a Alice a la vez y no atrapo ninguna – no atrapaste ninguna – y se paro porque Alice lo estaba persiguiendo

Ven aquí Shun eso fue trampa – decía mientras le lanzaba uvas y Shun le lanzaba también

A ver si me alcanzas – le decía Shun pero sintió como le caían encima y tenía a Alice encima de él después el rodo y quedo arriba de ella y le puso una uva en la boca para después besarla, pero Alice hizo que Shun rodará y ambos cayeron al lago

Esta fría – decía Shun y en eso sintió los labios de Alice – sabes ya no esta tan fría

Shun la tomo de la cintura y la empezó a besar, Alice tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shun ambos se divertían querían que ese momento nunca acabará, querían seguir juntos, pero fue mucho pedir ya que empezó a llover y salieron del lago

Señorita me permite este baile – dijo Shun haciendo reverencia

Pues claro – dijo Alice y se acerco a Shun él la tomo de la cintura y tomo su mano, Alice la puso en el hombro de Shun y lo tomo de la mano y empezaron a bailar en medio de la lluvia – No sabía que bailaras tan bien

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí – dijo mientras dejaba de bailar y pasaba su mano por el rostro de Alice para luego besarla, pero en eso la lluvia se volvió más fuerte.

Será mejor irnos o pescaremos un resfriado – dijo Shun

Creo que tienes razón – dijo Alice

* * *

Tomaron las cosas y regresaron a la casa se dirigieron a la cocina y dejaron todo en su lugar y después se dirigieron a la sala y Alice prendió la chimenea. En eso un trueno cayó y provoco que se fuera la luz. Alice se asusto y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Shun.

No tengas miedo Alice vamos por unas velas – dijo Shun quien tenía a Alice abrazada

Voy contigo me da miedo la oscuridad – le dijo Alice que estaba acurrucada en Shun

Se dirigieron a la cocina y solo encontraron 5 velas y la caja de cerillos

Shun las velas no alcanzan – dijo Alice

Cuantas son – pregunto Shun

Cinco –le contesto

No son suficientes solo que… - se quedo pensando Shun

Solo que – repitió Alice

Pasemos la noche en la sala – dijo Shun

No queda otra – dijo Alice que tomaba las velas y la caja de cerillos

Shun predio las velas alrededor de la sala y vio que Alice estaba sentada enfrente de la chimenea temblando de frio y Shun le puso una cobija encima se sentó a su lado y la abrazó

Sabes Shun me diento muy feliz al estar a tu lado – le decía Alice mientras colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de Shun

Yo también Alice quiero estar siempre a tu lado – le contestó Shun y le dio un beso a Alice

Shun al inicio la beso suavemente pero después ese beso se volvió más intenso, Shun iba recostando a Alice en la alfombra ambos se seguían besando ellos no se separaban por nada del mundo ellos no querían que ese momento acabara. Shun iba pasando su mano por el cuerpo de Alice y poco a poco empezó a despojarla de su ropa él creía que Alice se iba a oponer pero se sorprendió cuando esta hacia lo mismo con su camisa hasta que se les acabo el aliento.

Segura que quieres hacer esto – le decía Shun algo agitado

Sí – le contesto Alice quien lo tomo del rostro y lo volvió a besar

Shun recorría con sus manos todo el cuerpo de Alice, la besaba y esta hacia lo mismo. En medio de esa noche donde la lluvia no dejaba de cesar. Shun y Alice se demostraban sus más profundos sentimientos se demostraban su amor.

Un rayo de luz alumbraba la sala enfrente de la chimenea se hallaban dos jóvenes abrazados con una sábana encima. Shun abrió los ojos y vio a Alice empezó a acomodar su cabello y le dio un beso en el cuello lo cual provoco que la peli naranja empezará a despertar. Alice dirigió su mirada a Shun y lo besó

Te amo Shun – le dijo Alice al separar sus labios de Shun

Y yo a ti – le contestó Shun – será mejor cambiarnos dentro de poco vendrá Víctor

Está bien – le dijo Alice mientras jugaba con el cabello de Shun

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo **

**Kawai! **

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	7. Rivales

**Hola amigos aquí sigo con el fic lamento haber tardado tanto pero estoy en semana de exámenes y estoy como loca estudiando T.T así que pido una disculpa por eso.**

**Shun: Ya no hagas reverencia te perdonaran solo si escribes un buen capítulo**

**Yo: Enserio Shun gracias**

**Shun: De nada**

**Quiero agradeces a Alicelove01, Konan – Roia, hinata08byakugan, , arisu – bakugan, Bumburny, Kira kurosaki, , amiga314 por sus reviews se los agradezco y a todos que leen esta historia**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS **

**No les quito su tiempo así que es momento de leer.**

**

* * *

**

Víctor ya había llegado y se encontraban en la cabaña practicando cada vez que les salía mal algo Víctor les gritaba y los mandaba hacerlo otra vez, pero hubo un momento en el que ambos ya estaban agotados y Víctor les dio permiso de descansar.

Estoy exhausto – decía Shun con su respiración agitada

Yo también – decía de igual forma Alice

Shun, Alice – habló Víctor para que le prestaran atención

Sí – respondieron los dos al unisonó

Quería comentarles que se va celebrar un baile para los que participaran en el concurso – decía Víctor

Un baile – dijo Alice desconcertada – eso es raro nunca había habido un baile para estos concursos

Lo sé Alice a mí también me desconcertó la idea, pero así va ser el 21 de octubre – termino de decir Víctor

No me gustan los bailes – dijo Shun que se encontraba sentado

Pues tendrás que ir no es opcional – dijo Víctor

Si no queda de otra – dijo Shun

Suficiente descanso vamos a continuar – dijo Víctor aplaudiendo y ambos regresaron a sus lugares

* * *

Así que ese va ser su trabajo – terminaba de hablar un joven

Eso es todo eso será muy fácil – decía un joven rubio

Manténganlos vigilados y cuando vena que es el mejor momento háganlo – termino de decir entre risas

Como usted ordene – termino de decir el rubio – Señor Von Hertzen

No seas tan formal Keith o como preferirías que te llamara – dijo Klaus mirándolo incrédulamente

Como le sea de su agrado – le contesto Keith

De acuerdo ya retírate – le dijo Klaus dándole la espalda– solo mantenme al tanto de la situación

Sí – le contesto para después retirarse

* * *

Al fin se acabo el entrenamiento – decía Shun tirado en el piso

Sí lo sé – dijo Alice tirándose a su lado y el celular de Shun empezó a sonar

Si diga – contestó Shun – Mmmmmm no sé tal vez déjame preguntarle – en ese momento guardo un poco el celular

Alice te gustaría ir al cine – pregunto Shun

Cuando – le pregunto la peli naranja

Hoy – le contesto y Alice asintió

Dice que si nos vemos a las 3 – termino de hablar Shun para después colgar

Shun y Alice se reunieron con Dan en el cine y al parecer el castaño venía bien acompañado

Ella es mi novia Runo – dijo Dan – Runo ella es Alice

Hola Alice mucho gusto, porque nunca nos habías dicho que tenias novia Shun – pregunto Runo

Es que apenas es mi novia, no es así Alice – dijo Shun

Así es – dijo Alice – que película veremos

La que ustedes quieran – dijo Dan

Entonces esa – señalaron Alice y Runo a la vez

Pues veremos esa – dijeron Shun y Dan

* * *

Señor acaban de entrar al cine – decía Keith

_Perfecto – dijo Klaus_

Oigan la chica peli naranja no está nada mal – decía un peliblanco

Cállate Shadow sabes a lo que venimos – le dijo Volt

Tu siempre de aguafiestas – dijo Shadow cruzando de brazos

* * *

Salieron del cine y se dirigieron a una cafetería a platicar un rato para matar el tiempo

Y es muy pesado lo del patinaje – pregunto Dan

Sí yo creía que era sencillo – dijo Shun

Y ya se dio cuenta que no lo es – termino de decir Alice

Hablando de patinaje – decía Dan pensando un rato – Runo me comento que unos amigos de ella también participaran

Enserio quienes – pregunto Alice

Se llaman Ace y Mirra – dijo Runo – son muy buenos también han ganado concursos y son una pareja inseparable

Que padre tendremos competencia Alice – dijo Shun entusiasmado

Eso parece y dime como son – preguntaba Alice

Son muy unidos verás Ace es un chico serio pero a la vez alegre lo vez y parece que es un chico normal pero no lo es en la pista es prácticamente un maestro – dijo Runo

Y Mirra – pregunto ahora Shun

Ella es muy alegre y cuando patina siempre se deja llevar por la música – dijo Runo

Entonces son muy fuertes – dijo Alice ahora algo nerviosa

No te preocupes Alice podemos ganarles – dijo Shun levantándole el ánimo

Tienes razón – dijo Alice

Shun es muy optimista en este tipo de cosas – dijo Dan

Ya es tarde – dijo Shun mirando su reloj será mejor irnos – dijo Shun parándose de la silla y ayudando a Alice – nos vemos Dan, Runo

Adiós – le contestaron y Alice solo se despidió con la mano

* * *

Se están retirando del establecimiento – avisaba Keith

Es el momento – decía mientras reían – empiecen

Entendido – dijeron los 3 al unísono

* * *

Shun y Alice iban platicando mientras caminaban para tomar un taxi, pero Shun se se percato de que alguien los estaba siguiendo que se detuvo

Shun pasa algo – pregunto Alice desconcertada

CUIDADO – grito Shun y jalo a Alice y que habían disparado – HUYAMOS

Alice y Shun empezaron a correr ya que una camioneta negra de vidrios polarizados los estaba balaceando y la camioneta se detuvo y de ella salieron 3 sujetos que los persiguieron por las calles.

Shun – decía Alice llorando

Alice no pares de correr – decía Shun pero fue mucho pedir ya que la peli naranja estaba cansada – No queda otra más que enfrentarlos

Alice miro a Shun

No podrás son 3 y tu solo 1 – dijo Alice con algo de razón

No subestimes a un Kazami – dijo Shun volteando a ver a Alice con una sonrisa

Keith, Shadow y Volt los encontraron y vieron a Shun tranquilo esperándolos y a Alice detrás de él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Shun desapareció y golpeo a Volt por detrás dejándolo inconsciente

Ahora es tu turno – dijo Shun y le lanzo una patada a Shadow

Eso es todo lo que tienes – dijo Shadow con su típica risa bloqueando la patada de Shun, pero esa sonrisa se borro cuando Shun le dio un golpe en la quijada

Debo admitir que sabes pelear pero no por mucho – dijo Keith y tomo a Alice y le puso una navaja en el cuello – nuestro trabajo era venir por Alice, así que hasta luego

Alice – susurró Shun – AGACHATE

Alice lo hizo de una forma muy rápida que Keith se desoriento y Shun aprovecho para golpearlo.

Alice vámonos – grito Shun quien la tomo de la mano y siguieron corriendo hasta que se escondieron en el follaje de un árbol

Ya los perdimos – decía Alice cansada – Shun de donde aprendiste a pelear

Mi abuelo me enseño algo de arte ninja – dijo Shun mientras se acomodaba en el árbol

Jugador de hockey, patinador y ninja que otras cosas escondes – decía Alice interrogándolo

Nada más por ahora en el futuro quien sabe – dijo Shun

Me siento muy protegida a tu lado – dijo Alice recargando su cabeza en Shun y este la abrazo – Shun prométeme que nunca te separarás de mí

Te lo prometo Alice – dijo Shun mientras le daba un suave beso

Ambos se quedaron viendo la hermosa luna mientras se encontraban en el árbol.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo **

**Yo: Klaus**

**Klaus: Sí**

**Yo: dime que ya apartaste tu lugar en el cementerio**

**Klaus: No y a que se debe la pregunta**

**Yo: Creo que deberías ir reservándolo **

**Klaus: O_O!**

**Espero les haya gustado **

**NOTA: Estoy haciendo un nuevo fic y puede que lo suba la semana que viene o tal vez mañana o hoy si es posible**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	8. Una nueva rival

**Hola aquí sigo con el fic perdónenme por no actualizarlo pero me he concentrado en el otro fic, exámenes, labores etc. Ustedes saben**

**Shun: Ya no te preocupes tanto te perdonamos**

**Yo: Gracias Shun **

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer.**

**

* * *

**

A la mañana siguiente Shun y Alice se encontraban practicando como siempre Víctor gritándoles porque se equivocaban o felicitándoles.

Ya me canse – dijo Shun tirándose en el hielo

Yo también podemos descansar un poco Víctor – pregunto Alice

Ok 8 minutos – dijo Víctor

Mejor 10 – dijo Shun

Ok 5 minutos – dijo Víctor y ambos se tiraron al hielo

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió y se vio a un hombre mayor de edad cruzarla

ABUELO – grito Alice mientras se paraba y corría a él

Alice – dijo Michael mientras la abrazaba – te extrañe

Yo igual – le contesto la peli naranja

Como van con la rutina Víctor – le pregunto Michael

Van bien han tenido un gran progreso – dijo Víctor mirando a Shun y Alice

Venía avisarle sobre el baile Klaus me dijo que va ser en uno de sus hoteles – dijo Michael

Porque en uno de los hoteles de Klaus – pregunto Alice

Me dijo que se había ofrecido ya que tu participaras – dijo Michael – sabes Alice tu le interesas mucho a Klaus tal vez te proponga matrimonio

Ya lo hizo y lo rechacé – dijo Alice y su abuelo la miro extrañado – No lo amo

Es tu decisión y yo la respeto – dijo su abuelo – nos vemos después

* * *

Siguieron practicando y al fin terminaron y Shun fue a su cuarto un rato y le hablaron por teléfono

_Habla Shun – contestó_

_Oie Shun me puedes traer mi chaqueta que te preste – le contesto Dan_

_Se me había olvidado te la llevo en la tarde – le respondió_

_Te espero – dijo Dan para después colgarle_

_

* * *

_

Shun se baño y se cambio y bajo a toda velocidad con una bolsa en la mano y Alice lo vio

A dónde vas –pregunto Alice

Voy a dejarle a Dan una chaqueta que me prestó creo que la va utilizar – le contesto el pelinegro – No tardare mucho

No tardes para que cenemos juntos – le dijo Alice

Sí – le contestó Shun mientras salía de la casa

* * *

Shun llego a casa de Dan y le entrego su chaqueta

Ten Dan – decía Shun mientras le entregaba su chaqueta – nos vemos

Hey a dónde vas con tanta prisa – le dijo Dan

Le prometí a Alice que cenaría con ella – dijo Shun – y no debo llegar tarde

Ves Shun te dije que el noviazgo era difícil y no me creías – dijo Dan casi regañándolo

Lo sé tenías razón por primera vez en tu vida – dijo Shun con un tono de burla

No te burles mejor ya vete – le dijo el castaño y Shun se fue

* * *

Shun iba corriendo por las calles tratando de encontrar un taxi

Cuando quiero un taxi no aparecen y cuando no lo quiero vienen por montones – decía Shun que estaba furioso y dejo de correr y miro su reloj – No es tan tarde son las 5:00 p.m. y la cena es a las 8:00 p.m.

Dicho lo último se fue caminando pero no se fijo y chocó con alguien

Lo siento – dijo Shun mientras se paraba y vio que había tirado a una chica

Fíjate – le contesto la chica y al ver a Shun se le iluminaron los ojos - _*Que chico más apuesto*_

Estás bien – pregunto Shun y la chica se sonrojo y se paro

Sí - dijo la chica

Lamento haberte tirado mi nombre es Shun – dijo mientras levantaba las bolsas de la chica

Acepto tu disculpa mi nombre es Fabia – decía mientras recibía las bolsas por parte de Shun

Creo que tire tu café – dijo Shun

Al parecer sí – dijo Fabia resignada – tendré que comprar otro

Te lo invito – dijo Shun – es lo menos que puedo hacer

* * *

Al decir eso se dirigieron al café más cercano compraron un café y se fueron a sentar para platicar un rato para matar el tiempo

Y dime tienes novia – pregunto Fabia y Shun al escuchar eso se sonrojo

Sí tengo – le contesto – y tu

Acabo de cortar con el mío – dijo Fabia – era un idiota

Trabajas – pregunto Shun

Soy patinadora sobre hielo – le contesto Fabia – y tú

Yo también soy patinador – le contesto Shun

Qué pequeño es el mundo y participaras en el concurso de enero – pregunto Fabia

Si – le contesto Shun – y debo suponer que tu también

Estás en lo correcto – le dijo Fabia

Ya es tarde será mejor irme nos vemos en el concurso – dijo Shun

Dirás en el baile – le contesto Fabia

Cierto se me había olvidado adiós – dijo Shun y Fabia se le quedo viendo

Es muy atractivo lástima que este comprometido – dijo Fabia en eso le hablaron por teléfono

* * *

_Ahora que quieres Klaus – le dijo de mala gana Fabia_

_Quería preguntar si ya conseguiste pareja –le pregunto Klaus_

_Sí ya conseguí – dijo Fabia_

_Y a que se debe tu mal humor – pregunto Klaus_

_Hablaba con un chico – dijo Fabia_

_Se podría saber quién es – decía Klaus curioso_

_Se llama Shun por – dijo Fabia_

_Shun, no me digas que te gusto – dijo Klaus ahora un poco molesto_

_Para que te digo que no – dijo Fabia y en eso Klaus le colgó _

Ahora que se trae – dijo Fabia guardando su celular

* * *

Shun se encontraba cenando con Alice

Y dime que me querías contar Shun – pregunto Alice

Conocí a una chica más bien la tire por error y así la conocí, platique con ella y va concursar – dijo Shun

Enserio – dijo Alice

Sí incluso me pregunto si tenía novia – dijo Shun y Alice se enojo

Claro le dije que tengo novia y que es muy hermosa y se pone celosa cuando ando con otras chicas – dijo Shun burlándose de ella esta de sonrojo y Shun se paró de su silla – sabes que solo te amo a ti

En ese momento Shun la beso y Alice le respondió

Yo también – dijo Alice

No te pongas celosa, después de todo tu también me pusiste celoso cuando Klaus te propuso matrimonio – dijo Shun

Creo que tienes razón – dijo Alice

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo sé que me quieren matar por poner a Fabia pero es por esa razón que la puse ya que todos la odiamos y mucho**

**Espero les haya gustado **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	9. Un collar

**Hola amigos aquí sigo con el fic que al igual que el otro fic lo he descuidado un poco pero a lo voy actualizar.**

**Shun: Espere siglos**

**Yo: No te enojes ya lo actualice así que por favor no quiero discutir contigo bueno por ahora**

**Shun: Esta bien solo por esta ocasión **

**Yo: Gracias**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer.**

**

* * *

**

Pasaron los días hasta que llego la tan esperado baile, al parecer en ese lapso a Víctor le había parecido extraño que organizaran un baile y que fuera en uno de los hoteles de Klaus. Ahora Alice se encontraba en su cuarto arreglándose.

Alice estaba muy emocionada ya que iba a ir al baile con Shun y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Espero que a Shun le guste mi vestido – decía Alice mientras se veía en el espejo

Iba con un vestido de noche color negro sin tirantes, unas zapatillas plateadas, su pelo suelto pero peinado y un poco de maquillaje.

* * *

Shun se encontraba en su cuarto arreglándose se ponía su smoking y al parecer no podía arreglarse el moño

Que incomodo, pero a fuerza debo ir vestido así – decía Shun mientras se acomodaba el moño, Shun paso por el espejo y se regreso se vio por un momento – Me veo ridículo

Shun se aparto de espejo y empezó a arreglar un poco el desastre que tenía abrió su maleta para guardar algunas cosas que no le eran útiles y encontró algo adentro

Creía que ya lo había perdido – decía Shun mientras tomaba el objeto entre sus manos con algo de nostalgia – creo que ahora alguien te va usar

En eso Shun lo guardo en su saco y salió del cuarto para esperar a Alice en la sala

* * *

Shun esperaba a Alice en la sala y miraba impaciente el reloj, pero era temprano o miraba el reloj porque creí que Alice se tardaba o porque estaba nervioso hasta que la espera termino.

Shun – dijo Alice y Shun se dirigió a las escaleras

Shun se quedo embobado al ver a Alice, no dejaba de mirarla y como todo un caballero se acerco a las escaleras y se puso enfrente de ella

Te ves hermosa – dijo Shun mientras extendía su mano y la chica se ruborizo un poco

Gracias – dijo Alice dándole su mano a Shun

Alice te quiero dar algo que para mí es algo muy valioso y quiero que lo tengas – dijo Shun y a Alice le entro curiosidad, Shun llevo su mano a su saco y saco un hermoso collar azul que al parecer era una gema tallada (imagínense el collar de Naruto)

Shun es precioso – dijo Alice

Quiero que tu lo tengas mi padre se lo obsequio a mi madre y ella me lo dio a mí y quiero que ahora tu lo tengas – dijo Shun mientras lo ponía alrededor del cuello de la peli naranja.

Lo cuidare – dijo Alice mientras tocaba la gema

Mejor vámonos que se nos hace tarde – dijo Shun mientras llevaba a Alice del brazo

* * *

En el camino se la pasaron charlando un poco acerca de cómo podrían ser los demás concursantes que se paso el tiempo volando hasta que llegaron al hotel y bajaron de la limosina

Qué hotel más elegante – dijo Shun sorprendido

Lo crees el simple hecho de estar aquí me pone algo incomoda – dijo Alice algo fastidiada

Lo dices por Klaus- dijo Shun y Alice asintió – no dejes que eso arruine esta hermosa velada

Tienes razón aparte porque estoy contigo – dijo Alice mientras abrazaba el brazo de Shun y entraban al hotel.

Apenas Shun y Alice entraron llamaron la atención de todos Shun el de las mujeres y Alice el de los hombres mientras caminaban todos murmuraban a su alrededor

Shun esto es incomodo – decía Alice en voz baja

Están celosas porque eres la más linda de la fiesta – dijo Shun y Alice se sonrojo un poco

No será que murmullan porque estoy con el chico más guapo – dijo Alice

Tal vez – dijo Shun en tono de burla

Shun y Alice – dijo un chico llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes provocando que voltearan

Quienes son – pregunto Alice

Disculpen mi nombre es Ace Grit y ella es Mirra Clay – se presento el chico

Son amigos de Runo – dijo Shun para aclarar

Si – le contestaron

Y tú debes ser Shun Kazami el ex jugador de hockey – dijo Ace

Así es – le dijo Shun

Y tú debes ser Alice – pregunto Mirra

Si mucho gusto ustedes también van a competir no es así – dijo Alice preguntándole a Mirra

Sí – decía esta abrazando a Ace

Son novios – pregunto Alice que estaba de curiosa

Llevamos 7 meses – le contesto Mirra

Felicidades – le contestaron Shun y Alice

Gracias y debo suponer que ustedes también son novios – pregunto Ace

Sí lo somos – le contesto Alice de una manera rápida

* * *

A lo lejos de la fiesta se podía observar a un joven de cabellera plateada observando a una chica con una sonrisa de codicia y una mirada de enojo a la vez por el sujeto que la acompañaba

Hoy se les acaba la felicidad – dijo en voz baja mientras le daba un trago a su vino y vio pasar a una chica de cabello azulado y la tomo del brazo – Ven

Klaus suéltame – le decía Fabia que estaba enojada por el comportamiento del chico hacia ella

Ya es hora que entres en acción – le dijo Klaus

Ahora – decía nerviosa Fabia

Vamos no digas que no quieres puedo ver cómo te mueres por estar a su lado o me estoy equivocando – le dijo Klaus que al parecer por la reacción de Fabia se podía saber que tenía razón

Pues sí quiero estar con él – le dijo Fabia finalmente

Entonces actúa ve a buscarlo está hablando con Ace y Mirra yo provocare una distracción para que te lo lleves – le dijo Klaus mientras caminaba hacia los susodichos

Shun – susurró Fabia mientras lo veía riendo y logro ubicar a Alice y una mirada de enojo invadió a la chica – será mío

Fabia espero a que Klaus los distrajera, solo vio como le tiraban la copa de vino que traía Alice y se ensucio las manos y fue al baño

Esa es mi señal – dijo Fabia caminando en dirección a Shun totalmente decidida

Estaba claro, más claro que el agua esa noche iba ser una que ninguno de los dos iba a olvidar no porque iba ser felicidad porque esa noche se iba desatar una cadena de odio, resentimiento, despecho en el que el amor no iba ser suficiente para derrotarlo

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo **

**Que es lo que hará la perra de Fabia descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	10. Decepción

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con esta historia que he descuidado muchísimo no es que ya no la quiera hacer solo que perdí la libreta donde tenía los capítulos y no la encontraba pero la encontré finalmente XD**

**Shun: Si la encontró debajo de su cama como su cuarto es un tiradero**

**Yo: Cierto no levanto nada **

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Yo: Vamos Shun dime quien arregla su cuarto **

**Shun: Yo no me gusta el desorden **

**Yo: Aburrido ¬¬**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer.**

**

* * *

**

Vamos no digas que no quieres puedo ver cómo te mueres por estar a su lado o me estoy equivocando – le dijo Klaus que al parecer por la reacción de Fabia se podía saber que tenía razón

Pues sí quiero estar con él – le dijo Fabia finalmente

Entonces actúa ve a buscarlo está hablando con Ace y Mirra yo provocare una distracción para que te lo lleves – le dijo Klaus mientras caminaba hacia los susodichos

Shun… – susurró Fabia mientras lo veía riendo y logro ubicar a Alice y una mirada de enojo invadió a la chica – será mío

Fabia espero a que Klaus los distrajera, solo vio como le tiraban la copa de vino que traía Alice y se ensucio las manos y fue al baño

Esa es mi señal – dijo Fabia caminando en dirección a Shun totalmente decidida

Estaba claro, más claro que el agua esa noche iba ser una que ninguno de los dos iba a olvidar no porque iba ser felicidad porque esa noche se iba desatar una cadena de odio, resentimiento, despecho en el que el amor no iba ser suficiente para derrotarlo.

Fabia se acerco a Shun y estos la miraron

Hola Shun nos vemos de nuevo – dijo Fabia y Shun la miro

Fabia – dijo Shun

Vas a participar – pregunto Mirra

Así es – contesto Fabia

Y tu pareja – pregunto Ace

No pudo venir le ocurrió un imprevisto – se justifico la chica

Tenía ganas de conocerlo – dijo Shun

Ya será después – dijo Fabia – Y Alice…

Fue a limpiarse le tiraron una copa de vino – le explico el pelinegro

Podíamos hablar a solas – dijo Fabia algo seria y Shun la miro extrañado

S… Sí – dijo Shun – Ace podrían decirle a Alice que regreso en un momento

Si nosotros le decimos no hay problema – le contesto Ace y solo vieron a él pelinegro alejarse con Fabia

* * *

Alice se encontraba en el baño limpiándose pero en un momento ella se llevo su mano hacia su pecho

_*Que es este presentimiento* _- decía Alice con una voz de preocupación - _*Siento que algo va pasar*_

_

* * *

_

Fabia y Shun se encontraban sentados en la recepción del hotel ambos estaban sentados

Y dime de que querías hablar a solas conmigo – pregunto Shun

Bueno es que… como te lo digo – decía Fabia pero en un momento ella se desmayo y Shun corría a auxiliarla

Fabia…reacciona – decía Shun mientras la movía que la señorita de la recepción se acerco a él pelinegro

Puede llevarla a su habitación – le decía la recepcionista

Habitación… - dijo Shun

La señorita se encuentra hospedada aquí, llévele a su habitación y enseguida le envió un botiquín de primeros auxilios

De acuerdo – dijo Shun y cargo a Fabia la señorita le dio las llaves de su habitación y él se las coloco en la boca y fue a dicho cuarto

* * *

La señorita de la recepción tomo el teléfono y empezó a marcar un número

_Señor Klaus, el joven ya va en camino a la habitación – decía la joven_

_Perfecto gracias por avisar – dijo esto colgó_

_

* * *

_

Shun iba en dirección a dicha habitación pero perdió la conciencia ya que recibió un golpe que provoco que cayera inconsciente y Fabia quien en realidad solo fingía se paró a tiempo

No pudiste golpearlo con menos fuerza – le regaño Fabia

Perdón por golpearlo tan fuerte – le contesto Klaus

Ya no discutamos… llevémoslo al cuarto – le dijo Fabia y ambos lo cargaron a la habitación y lo tendieron en la cama

Te dejo ya sabes que hacer solo llámame para que la busque aunque tal vez no sea necesario puede que ella misma se dé cuenta – dijo Klaus mientras hacia una sonrisa malvada y cerraba la puerta

Lamento tener que hacer esto… pero… no puedo negarlo… yo también me enamore de ti – le decía Fabia mientras colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de Shun – pero… si yo no te tengo nadie más te tendrá

Fabia empezó a desabrocharle a un inconsciente Shun pero en un momento paro

No puedo hacerlo – decía mientras derramaba unas lágrimas – no si tu no estás de acuerdo… pero debo… hacerlo en contra de mi voluntad

Así que Fabia siguió, pero solo prefirió quitarle la camisa y cubrirlo y le hablo a Klaus

_Ya Fabia – pregunto un desesperado Klaus_

Ya puede venir – le dijo Fabia mientras miraba a Shun pero al decirlo Klaus le colgó y Fabia se fue acercando al pelinegro y fue acostarse a su lado a esperar a Alice

* * *

Ve y hazlo – le decía Klaus a un joven mientras le daba una llave y le enseñaba a la joven a la que debía entregarla y el muchacho lo hizo

Disculpe usted es Alice – la llamo el joven y Alice volteo e interrumpió la conversación que tenía con Ace y Mirra – la esperan – en eso le dio las llaves

Y esto – le contesto algo desconcertada la peli naranja

La espera el joven Shun – le dijo el muchacho y salió corriendo y a Alice se le formo una sonrisa – me disculpan

No hay problema tu ve – le dijo Mirra mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y la peli naranja se fue

_Cayó – se dijo Klaus_

_

* * *

_

Alice caminaba buscando la habitación y al encontrarla se quedo enfrente de ella e introdujo la llave, Fabia que estaba adentro al lado del pelinegro esperando al escuchar el sonido no dudo y se acerco y beso al pelinegro

Alice entraba con una gran alegría pero esa sonrisa se borro en cuestión de minutos ya que encontró a Shun tendido en una cama con otra

Quien eres – dijo sínicamente Fabia y Alice solo derramo una lágrima y salió corriendo azotando la puerta del cuarto, Fabia solo se paró de la cama y miro a Shun – lo siento

Dicho eso Fabia se cambio y se fue de esa habitación dejando a Shun dormido

El plan de Klaus había salido a la perfección solo por el capricho de Quedarse con Alice el ya sabía que Alice al ver eso se sentiría traicionada y no querría volver a ver al pelinegro y el podría conquistarla y lo más importante casarse con ella eso para él estaba más que asegurado.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo esa Fabia es una maldita perra**

**Ahora si ya viene lo bueno ya se acabo la felicidad es hora que la desdicha haga su aparición **

**Desdicha: Hola ^^**

**Yo: LARGATE DE AQUÍ! (desdicha sale corriendo)**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari –san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	11. Despecho y adiós

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con esta historia que de igual manera he descuidado por eso les pido una disculpa.**

**Shun: Dime ya viene lo feo**

**Yo: Para que te digo que no**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO SUS REVIEWS ME ALENTAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y SUS COMENTARIOS TAMBIÉN**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

El plan de Klaus había salido a la perfección solo por el capricho de Quedarse con Alice el ya sabía que Alice al ver eso se sentiría traicionada y no querría volver a ver al pelinegro y el podría conquistarla y lo más importante casarse con ella eso para él estaba más que asegurado.

* * *

Klaus veía como la peli naranja salía corriendo del hotel y no puso evitar formar una sonrisa

Ahora si eres mía Alice – decía Klaus mientras reía

Shun nunca te lo voy a perdonar – decía Alice mientras salía corriendo y tomaba un taxi

* * *

A la mañana siguiente un rayo de luz empezó a fastidiar a cierto pelinegro provocando que empezara abrir los ojos

Que paso… - decía Shun algo desorientado y reacciono cuando se vio en la cama con la camisa desabrochada – y esto que…

Ahora Shun se paro y se la abrocho

Qué rayos ya es tarde… debería estar ya en la casa de Alice – decía Shun mientras salía del cuarto

* * *

Shun pasó por la recepción y se acerco

Vengo a pagar… - decía Shun sacando su billetera

No se preocupe ya fue pagado el cuarto – dijo la recepcionista

Enserio… por quien – pregunto el pelinegro

Permítame revisar – ahora checaba en la computadora – por la señorita Fabia Sheen

Fabia – dijo en voz baja – Gracias

Shun salió y tomo un taxi para que lo fuera a dejar a la casa de Alice

* * *

Shun entro como rayo a la casa lo primero que hizo fue ir a su cuarto, tomar una ducha y cambiarse ya después desayunaría y se dirigió a la pista de hielo

Alice estaba sentada a la orilla con la mirada perdida, Víctor aún no llegaba pero Alice al escuchar que la puerta se abrió vio a cierto pelinegro y le lanzo una mirada de odio y regreso a ver a la pista

Alice… - decía el pelinegro mientras la tomaba del hombro, pero esta le pego un manotazo dejando a Shun desconcertado, a que se debía tal acto de la peli naranja

No me toques – le grito Alice ahora con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos

Que te ocurre – decía Shun con una voz algo preocupada

Que me ocurre… - decía Alice con una cara de ironía – eres un cínico… Shun Kazami… no sé cómo me pude enamorar de ti

Shun sintió horrible al escuchar a la peli naranja hablar de esa manera, que se preguntaba que le había hecho para recibir tal trato de su parte no lograba captar nada

De qué hablar… - decía Shun que no comprendía

Ahora eres más cínico – decía Alice llorando – dime estar en la cama con otra tipa en el hotel no es una mejor explicación

Que – fue lo único que dijo Shun – Yo… no me acosté con nadie Alice – ahora la tomaba de la mano

TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOCARAS – le grito de nuevo y Shun la soltó – NO SE COMO TE PUDE CREER NUNCA DEBI HABERTE ABIERTO MI CORAZÓN SOLO JUGASTE CONMIGO NUNCA ME TOMASTE EN SERIO, SOLO PENSABAS QUE ERA UNA AVENTURA VERDAD, TE ODIO

En eso la peli naranja salió corriendo de la pista de patinaje con lágrimas en los ojos, Shun solo se tiro al piso y empezó a derramar una lágrima ya que todo lo que le dijo lo lastimo profundamente

Pero yo… no me metí con nadie- decía Shun mientras golpeaba el piso – yo solo te amo a ti Alice

La puerta se volvió abrir y Shun volteo pensando que era Alice pero no era ella sino Víctor

Shun me puedes explicar porque Alice lloraba – exigía saber Víctor pero al ver llorar a Shun se confundió – que paso – en eso tiro la mochila

Alice cree que me acosté con otra, pero eso no fue verdad – grito Shun y Víctor se acerco a él

Sabes, Alice no miente y cuando dice algo es porque lo vio – dijo Víctor tranquilo – dime donde amaneciste

En el hotel – decía Shun secándose las lágrimas

Y sabes cómo llegaste al cuarto – seguía preguntando

No sé solo recuerdo que lleve a Fabia al cuarto porque se había desmayado… la iba cargando y de ahí no sé – dijo Shun agarrándose la cabeza tratando de recordar

_*Qué raro*_ - se dijo Víctor – cálmate no te preocupes te ayudare a solucionar este malentendido creo que hoy no es buen día para practicar, nos vemos mañana – en eso Víctor salió de la pista

* * *

Al día siguiente en la mañana Shun fue a la pista para practicar como siempre, Alice también se encontraba ahí pero ninguno se miraba al llegar Víctor los vio distantes

Ya a la pista empiecen, como lo hemos practicado – indico Víctor

Shun y Alice al hacer la coreografía iban descoordinados, lo hacían mal, uno iba más adelantado que otro, Alice no se dejaba agarrar y Shun simplemente se caía

QUE LES PASA – grito Víctor al ver tal cosa – HASTA LOS NOVATOS PUEDEN HACER UN SIMPLE SALTO

Perdón… - fue lo único que pudieron decir

SABEN QUE SI VAN HACER TAL COSA MEJOR NO PARTICIPEN, SABEN QUE NOS VEMOS MAÑANA – les grito mientras tomaba su mochila – Y ARREGLEN SUS DIFERENCIAS

Me voy de aquí – dijo Alice apenas Víctor salió ya que no quería estar a solas con el pelinegro

Y Shun se quedo ahí parado en medio de la pista

* * *

En la cena todo estaba en silencio hasta que el abuelo de Alice lo rompió ya que recibió a Klaus quien iba entrando

Klaus bienvenido – decía Michael dándole la mano

Buenas noches – dijo el peli plateado

Gustas cenar – ofreció Michael

No de hecho venía con otro propósito – dijo Klaus y Michael no comprendió pero lo dejo hablar – vengo a pedirle a Alice….matrimonio

Shun que estaba tomando agua se quedo en seco, Alice lo miro con indiferencia

Alice quieres casarte conmigo – dijo Klaus hincándose al lado de Alice y esta se volteo para quedar enfrente de él

Sí Klaus, si me quiero casar contigo – dijo en seco la chica

Shun se puso pálido, sus ojos perdieron el brillo ahora estaban opacos, lo único que hizo fue pararse de la mesa no dijo nada y simplemente se fue del comedor

Que la pasa a Shun – pregunto Michael

Nada – dijo Alice mientras Klaus le ponía el anillo de compromiso

* * *

Shun al llegar a su cuarto se tiro en la cama y empezó a aventar las almohadas a todas direcciones

Qué sentido tiene vivir – decía Shun furioso por lo que había presenciado

El pelinegro se paro se acerco al closet y saco una maleta y empezó a empacar, al caer la noche cuando ya todos yacían dormidos Shun salió de la casa y se quedo en la calle

Adiós Alice – fue lo único que dijo Shun para después irse dejando atrás a la mujer que amaba

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo créanme yo no quería escribir esto me dolió mucho T.T**

**Espero les haya gustado aunque no lo creo **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**SAKARI – SAN **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	12. La cruel verdad

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con este fic que tengo demasiado descuidado es que me he emocionado con otros y pues…**

**Shun: Ya deja de dar excusas y ponte a escribir**

**Yo: Lo siento papá ¬¬**

**Shun: Que sarcástica **

**Yo: De nada **

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Shun al llegar a su cuarto se tiro en la cama y empezó a aventar las almohadas a todas direcciones

Qué sentido tiene vivir – decía Shun furioso por lo que había presenciado

El pelinegro se paro se acerco al closet y saco una maleta y empezó a empacar, al caer la noche cuando ya todos yacían dormidos Shun salió de la casa y se quedo en la calle

Adiós Alice – fue lo único que dijo Shun para después irse dejando atrás a la mujer que amaba

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Alice y su abuela estaban desayunando pero algo les pareció extraño ya que Shun no bajo a desayunar

Alice ve avisarle a Shun que el desayuno está listo – le pidió Michael

De acuerdo abuelo – le contesto la peli naranja

Alice fue al cuarto de Shun toco la puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna

Voy a entrar – dijo Alice y abrió la puerta pero miro el cuarto la cama intacta, reviso el ropero no estaban sus pertenencias, miro una mesita y vio un carta y decidió abrirla

* * *

_Alice si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que yo ya estoy kilómetros lejos de ti, el simple hecho de verte con otro hombre no lo puedo soportar y mucho menos que estés comprometida y es por eso que decidí irme perdóname ya que no estaré contigo en el concurso pero estoy seguro que encontraras otro compañero, espero que tú y Klaus sean felices _

_Adiós Alice _

_Shun_

* * *

De los ojos de Alice lo único que salía eran lágrimas que aunque trato de retenerlas no pudo hacerlo

Shun… - decía Alice mientras se llevaba la carta al pecho – porque lloro…

Alice… - decía Michael mientras abría la puerta y veía a su nieta llorando y con una carta en la mano

Abuelo, Shun se fue – decía Alice con lágrimas y su abuelo fue abrazarla

Tranquila Alice no llores la carta dice porque se fue – pregunto Michael

No, no dice solo que debía marcharse – decía Alice aunque era mentira pero no le diría el porqué

Entonces… participaras en el concurso – pregunto Michael

No abuelo… no participare – decía Alice mientras se paraba y limpiaba las lágrimas y salía de la habitación

Te conozco Alice y sé que me estas mintiendo – decía Michael mientras se paraba de la cama y salía de igual forma del cuarto

* * *

Al parecer tu plan te salió a la perfección – decía Fabia mientras cruzaba los brazos

Sí, Alice finalmente será mi esposa y ese Shun debe estar sufriendo – decía Klaus mientras se le formaba una sonrisa – aprovecha y ve a consolarlo no crees

No lo creo… - decía Fabia mirando a otro lado

Eres una aburrida Fabia, te hice un favor aleje a Shun de Alice ahora es solo para ti, Alice es para mí – decía Klaus pero a Fabia no le importo lo que decía

Me voy debo hacer otras cosas – decía Fabia y salió de la oficina de Klaus

Ahora que todo está en orden ya puedo estar en paz – decía Klaus mientras tomaba su copa de vino y se sentaba – Alice Gehabich finalmente eres mía

* * *

Pasaron las semanas y Alice no era la misma era distante, no sonreía si lo hacía era forzada solo ahora era Navidad a la mañana siguiente iba ser el día de su boda pero por ahora era la cena de Navidad, su abuelo había reunido algunos amigos y Alice solo estaba al lado de Klaus haciéndole compañía

Hola Alice – le habló un hombre

Víctor que haces aquí – decía Alice sorprendida ya que desde que se había ido Shun, Alice no había vuelto a ver a Víctor

Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo – decía Víctor algo misterioso

Sobre que – le pregunto la peli naranja ya que la había dejado con la intriga

Debe ser a solas no puedo decírtelo aquí – decía Víctor

Vayamos al despacho de mi abuelo, sígueme – le indico Alice y Víctor fue con ella, Klaus vio el acto de su futura esposa pero al ver que era Víctor le resto importancia

* * *

De que quieres hablar – pregunto Alice

De lo que paso entre Shun y tú – le dijo Víctor y Alice ya lo iba a interrumpir – fue una trampa – eso fue lo que hizo callara a la chica

Trampa – repitió Alice algo confundida- que quieres decir

Klaus planeo todo esto y digamos que "contrato" a la tal Fabia para ayudarle – le explicaba Víctor

Pero como… sabes de todo esto – decía Alice ya que no comprendía

Decidí investigar a fondo esto ya que me pareció extraño aparte fue al hotel y hable con la recepcionista tuve que darle una cantidad de dinero para que hablara pero finalmente lo hizo y me comentó que Klaus le dio órdenes de seguir todos los pasos de Shun en especial cuando Fabia se hizo la víctima, aparte una señora de intendencia vio cuando a Shun lo golpearon por atrás – termino de explicar Víctor

Pero porque… Klaus haría algo como esto – decía Alice impactada por la noticia

Shun era el único que impedía que Klaus se casara contigo y que mejor sacar a Shun de la partida y Quedarse contigo – le dijo Víctor

Alice estaba furioso, dolida, le había dicho cosas horribles a Shun y peor que no le permitió que le explicase solo lo había corrido y peor que por despecho había aceptado ser la esposa de Klaus logrando lo que él quería

Esto no se va quedar así – dijo Alice furiosa y salió del despacho de su abuelo azotando la puerta apenas saliendo trato de buscar a Klaus y lo encontró platicando con unos inversionistas y se acerco a paso rápido

* * *

Klaus… - le llamó Alice

Sí querida - decía Klaus mientras volteaba pero cuál fue su sorpresa al recibir tremenda bofetada de parte de la peli naranja

YA NO ME CASARE CONTIGO ERES UN DESGRACIADO COMO PUDISTE SEPARARME DE SHUN – le grito Alice quitándose la sortija de compromiso y tirándosela en la cara

Alice… - fue lo único que pude decir Klaus

Víctor muchas gracias – le decía Alice

Yo le había prometido a Shun que lo ayudaría aunque fue un poco tarde aparte no podía dejar que la mejor pareja de patinaje se fuera por el desagüe – decía Víctor y Alice le dedico una sonrisa

* * *

Alice salió corriendo de su casa tomo un taxi en el transcurso habló por teléfono

Runo sabes donde vive Dan – pregunto Alice

Sí te doy la dirección – le contesto Runo

Sí por favor – le pidió la chica - _*Shun perdóname*_

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado **

**Yo: Alice vas a buscar a Shun**

**Alice: Debo hacerlo **

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENZA DESPUÉS DEL TONO PIIIIIIIII…**


	13. Te encontre

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con este fic XD que al parecer ya se está poniendo interesante **

**Alice: Sakari encontrare a Shun **

**Yo: No lo sé Alice veo muy difícil el asunto lo siento **

**Alice: No puede ser T.T**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Alice salió corriendo de su casa tomo un taxi en el transcurso habló por teléfono

Runo sabes donde vive Dan – pregunto Alice

Sí te doy la dirección – le contesto Runo

Sí por favor – le pidió la chica - _*Shun perdóname*_

Runo le dio la dirección de la casa de Dan a Alice y esta solo le indico al taxista y el carro se puso en marcha a casa del castaño

_*Espero y Dan sepa donde esta Shun*_ - rogaba Alice para poder arreglar el asunto

* * *

Un chico castaño se encontraba en su casa al parecer se encontraba cenando pero al parecer no con ansías (raro, raro) estaba muy tranquilo en su hogar hasta que llamaron a la puerta

¿Quién será a estás altas horas de la noche? – formulo la pregunta Dan ya que eran las 11:30 p.m.

Dan abrió la puerta pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver quien era la que llamaba

Alice… que haces aquí – dijo Dan que estaba sorprendido por ver a la peli naranja

Dan necesito tu ayuda – decía Alice y Dan escucho la voz de preocupación de Alice

Pasa – dijo Dan y Alice se adentro a la casa de Dan y la chica se sentó en la mesa – en que quieres que te ayude

DIME DONDE ESTA SHUN – grito Alice quien estaba exaltada y el castaño bajo la mirada

¿Por qué quieres saber dónde está Shun? – le pregunto Dan con una voz seria

Debo aclarar las cosas con él… - decía Alice mientras empezaba a llorar – hice una tontería…herí a Shun y él era inocente él no tenía la culpa de nada… todo fue culpa de Klaus

Dan al ver a Alice de esa manera llorando veía que era sincera

Te diré donde esta… el me platico todo lo sucedido y si tu quieres arreglar las cosas – decía Dan mientras se paraba y se dirigía a un librero y sacaba una agenda – dime algo Alice todavía amas a Shun

Lo amo más que a mi vida – le dijo la peli naranja sin dudarlo y el castaño sonrío

Solo te diré que te costara encontrarlo – le dijo Dan y Alice se extraño

¿Dónde está? – pregunto Alice

Se fue a Estados Unidos – dijo Dan y Alice se impresiono – pero no te exaltes se su dirección… ten

Dan le entrego una tarjeta a Alice

Ahí encontrarás a Shun… te deseo la mejor de la suertes para que aclaren las cosas…sabes Shun también está sufriendo y todavía porque sabe que te vas a casar – decía Dan

Ya no me casare con Klaus le tire en la cara el anillo que me dio… ya no tengo nada que me hateé a él – le dijo Alice y Dan vio que Alice era muy valiente por haberlo enfrentado

Espero que se arreglen las cosas – dijo Dan y Alice sonrío un poco

Alice se despidió del castaño y se marchó a su casa

* * *

Klaus dime qué fue lo que quiso decir Alice – le preguntaba Michael un poco enojado

No sé de qué habla Michael – trataba de defenderse Klaus

Alice no actúa de esa forma así porque sí – le decía Michael – ahora me vas aclarar las cosas

Ya le dije que no sé – le contesto de mala gana Klaus

Hasta qué punto puede llegar el cinismo verdad Klaus – decía cierta chica peli naranja que estaba recargada en la puerta del despacho

Alice… - fue lo único que dijo Klaus

Dile a mi abuelo lo que hiciste, tú sabías que Shun y yo éramos novios y nos separaste para que así yo aceptara casarme contigo – le grito Alice y su abuelo solo miro con rabia a Klaus

Klaus ya no sabía qué hacer no tenía recursos para defenderse

YO TE AMO POR ESO LO HICE NO IBA A DEJAR QUE TE FUERAS CON UN BUENO PARA NADA COMO SHUN KAZAMI – le grito Klaus y Alice solo se acerco a él y le propino un bueno golpe

SHUN NO ES UN BUENO PARA NADA YO LO AMO, ÉL BUENO PARA NADA ES OTRO Y POR DESGRACIA LO TENGO ENFRENTE DE MÍ – le grito Alice de nuevo y salió del despacho

Klaus aquí se rompe nuestro negocio después de ver la clase de persona que eres no quiero tener ningún lazo contigo…así que por favor retírate de mi casa que ya no eres bienvenido – le dijo con tranquilidad Michael y salió al igual que Alice

Malditos… - decía Klaus mientras se paraba con algo de dificultad

* * *

Alice se encontraba en su habitación al parecer empacando ya que tenía una maleta en su cama y sacaba ropa del closet

Alice puedo pasar – decía su abuelo mientras tocaba la puerta

Pasa… - le contesto la peli naranja

Alice ¿por qué empacas? – pregunto su abuelo con una cara de confusión

Voy a Estados Unidos – decía Alice mientras seguía empacando

Y para qué – le pregunto de nuevo

Voy a buscar a Shun el se fue a Estados Unidos y quiero ir para arreglar las cosas – decía Alice pero su voz mostraba tristeza

Lo amas, verdad – le dijo su abuelo y Alice volteo

Sí lo amo y demasiado – le dijo Alice

Entonces…tienes todo mi apoyo mañana te llevare al aeropuerto – le dijo Michael para después salir del cuarto de Alice

Alice seguía empacando pero en una de esas se le cayó su peine y al levantarlo pudo ver algo debajo de su cama que brillaba se agacho dispuesta a sacarlo

Este es el collar que me dio Shun – decía Alice mientras le quitaba el polvo a la gema - Shun…

Alice le quito el polvo y lo coloco alrededor de su cuello

Te voy a encontrar – dijo Alice

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Alice se despertó muy temprano su abuelo también, desayunaron y se dirigieron al aeropuerto como le había dicho Michael él la iba a ir a dejar

Alice cuidate – le dijo su abuelo mientras la abrazaba

No te preocupes estaré bien – dijo Alice mientras se separaba de su abuelo y le daba un beso en la mejilla – adiós…

* * *

Alice se encontraba dormida en el avión hasta que la azafata

_Pasajeros hemos llegado a nuestro destino… - _

Se me hizo muy rápido el viaje – decía Alice mientras se asomaba por la ventanilla – ahora a buscarte Shun

* * *

Alice bajo tomo un taxi y primero fue a instalarse a un hotel, terminando de dejar sus cosas bajo y sacó de su bolsa la tarjeta que le había dado Dan

Primero deberé ir allí – decía la peli naranja mientras caminaba

Alice llego a dicho establecimiento pero se le hizo muy extraño

_*Esto es una pista de patinaje porque Dan me daría esta dirección acaso se habrá equivocado*_ - decía Alice quien apenas entraba y veía a unos chicos jugando hockey o más bien practicando

Pero cuál fue la sorpresa de Alice ya que pudo ver a un chico de cabellera negra y ojos ámbar jugando

Shun… - dijo Alice algo sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo

Así es Alice lo había encontrado pero quien iba a creer que había regresado a su antiguo trabajo jugar hockey

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado **

**Shun jugando hockey O_O**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENZA DESPUÉS DEL TONO PIIIIIIIII…**


	14. Te odio

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto con un capítulo más de este fic que he descuidado lo siento **

**Anubias: Ya no te disculpes le has tomado prioridad a los otros fics ^^ te estás esforzando**

**Yo: Gracias Anubias (lo abraza)**

**Shun: Y ya va a empezar ¬¬**

**Yo: Shun quieres que alguien te clave una navaja o te dispare :D**

**Shun: O_O!**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO DE VERDAD SON MUY AMABLES**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Alice llego a dicho establecimiento pero se le hizo muy extraño

_*Esto es una pista de patinaje porque Dan me daría esta dirección acaso se habrá equivocado*_ - decía Alice quien apenas entraba y veía a unos chicos jugando hockey o más bien practicando

Pero cuál fue la sorpresa de Alice ya que pudo ver a un chico de cabellera negra y ojos ámbar jugando

Shun… - dijo Alice algo sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo

Así es Alice lo había encontrado pero quien iba a creer que había regresado a su antiguo trabajo jugar hockey, Alice no quería creerlo pero algo diferente noto en él su mirada ya no tenía el mismo brillo que antes, no sonreía como lo hacía cuando estaba con ella era como si hubieran cambiado a su amado Shun

Alice no pudo ver más y se escondió ya que sintió la mirada del pelinegro que por suerte no la vio

Shun había una linda chica – decía un peliblanco

Yo no vi nada… Ren – le contesto Shun con un tono indiferente

Sigamos – le dijo Ren y el pelinegro no dudo dos veces y prosiguió

* * *

Alice espero a que todos salieran y decidió hablar con el peliblanco con el que Shun había entablado conversación hace unos momentos. Aprovecho que el chico se había quedado solo en la pista y la peli naranja aprovecho para salir de su escondite

Disculpa… - hablo la chica llamando la atención del chico

Que se te ofrece – le contesto muy cortés

Sabes donde vive Shun Kazami – pregunto

Eres su ¿amiga? –

No te sabría contestar… necesito hablar con él pero estoy segura que aquí no querría hablar conmigo – le decía con un tono de tristeza

No te conozco y no suelo dar información pero veo que eres buena persona así que te diré… por cierto mi nombre es Ren Krawler – se presento

Yo soy Alice Gehabich un placer y gracias –

Tienes un lapicero para que te apunte la dirección –

Sí – Alice busco en su bolsa y le dio un lapicero

Ren empezó a notar la dirección de la casa del pelinegro

Para que buscas al amargado de Shun – pregunto

Debo arreglar un asunto con él es de suma importancia y ¿por qué le dices amargado? –

Desde que llego actúa así, como si ya nada le importara en este mundo eso me llamo la atención de él y quise ser su amigo pero le valió es como si ya no tuviera ganas de vivir –

_*Y todo por mi culpa*_ -

Ten nos vemos debo retirarme –

Gracias – dicho lo último la peli naranja vio partir a Ren y decidida fue a casa de Shun

* * *

Cierto pelinegro iba entrando a su departamento lo primero que hizo fue arrogar su maleta al piso y recostarse en el sofá

Ahorita Alice ha de estar muy feliz con Klaus – decía a la pared pero con cierta rabia ya que el simple hecho de imaginárselo hacia que le hirviera la sangre – deja de pensar en ella Shun… que masoquista eres

El pelinegro estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba que llamaban a la puerta, hasta que regreso en sí

Debe ser Ren ahora que quiere – decía de mala gana

Shun abrió la puerta pero al hacerlo solo sintió como alguien lo abrazaba y provocaba que se fuera para atrás que al hacer eso provoco que la puerta se cerrará.

El pelinegro estaba en shock nunca se abría creído que eso le fuera a pasar pero fue cuestión de segundos para que bajara la mirada y se topara con una chica de cabellera anaranjada que había estado deambulando por sus sueños desde que se fue de Japón

Shun al fin te encontré – decía la chica mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas

Rabia, enojo, frustración, rencor, odio no sabía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo el pelinegro que su mirada se volvió sombría y tomo los brazos de la chica provocando que lo soltarán

Que haces aquí… - le contesto en seco

La chica estaba confundida Shun le había contestado y sus ojos mostraban sufrimiento

Shun… -

Solo viniste a decir eso Shun… sal por donde entraste –

Que paso contigo –

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Yo soy Shun a que rayos viniste… déjame adivinar a invitarme a tú boda con Klaus –

No… vine aclarar las cosas –

Cosas – el pelinegro se puso a reír – AQUÍ NO HAY NADA QUE ACLARAR AHORA VETE NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER

Alice estaba en un mar de lágrimas esas palabras que le había dicho Shun la habían lastimado y mucho el moreno no le dejaba explicarse, por su parte a Shun se le estaba partiendo el corazón por tratarla de esa forma pero se tragaba su sentimientos y seguía firme

Yo solo… -

TÚ QUE NO TE QUIERO VER ASÍ QUE MARCHATE Y NO VUELVAS MÁS ENTENDISTE ALICE LO QUE PASO ENTRE TÚ YO YA TERMINO… RECUERDAS TÚ ME DIJISTE "NO SE COMO TE PUDE CREER NUNCA DEBI HABERTE ABIERTO MI CORAZÓN SOLO JUGASTE CONMIGO NUNCA ME TOMASTE EN SERIO, SOLO PENSABAS QUE ERA UNA AVENTURA VERDAD, TE ODIO"

YO ESTABA ENFADADA NO ME PARE A AVERIGUAR YO SOLO ME DEJE LLEVAR POR LOS HECHOS – le grito

PUES AHORA ESO QUE TÚ ME DIJISTE ES LO QUE SIENTO…. TE ODIO… -

Esa fue la palabra clave eso fue todo esa simple palabra provoco que el corazón de Alice se rompiera en dos. Shun no creyó lo que había dicho pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse ya había actuado y la había herido

Shun que todavía tenía sujeta a Alice de las manos sintió como empezaron a temblar y a perder fuerza, los ojos de Alice se volvían opacos y sin vida lentamente se iban cerrando y su cuerpo perdía equilibrio y se desvanecía y caía al piso

ALICE – grito el moreno – despierta… Alice… Alice

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**NO PUEDE SER QUE FUE LO QUE ESCRIBI NI YO ME LO TRAGO**

**Anubias. Se te paso la mano **

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage….**


	15. Otra vez juntos

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo yo con este fic ya que me han pedido que avance más con este fic**

**Yo: SHUN KAZAMI QUE LE HICISTE A ALICE**

**Shun: Lo que ella me hizo fue peor**

**Yo: ¬¬ ahora harás lo que todos me pidieron **

**Shun: Que te pidieron **

**YO: QUE TE DISCULPES IDIOTA**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

TÚ QUE NO TE QUIERO VER ASÍ QUE MARCHATE Y NO VUELVAS MÁS ENTENDISTE ALICE LO QUE PASO ENTRE TÚ YO YA TERMINO… RECUERDAS TÚ ME DIJISTE "NO SE COMO TE PUDE CREER NUNCA DEBI HABERTE ABIERTO MI CORAZÓN SOLO JUGASTE CONMIGO NUNCA ME TOMASTE EN SERIO, SOLO PENSABAS QUE ERA UNA AVENTURA VERDAD, TE ODIO"

YO ESTABA ENFADADA NO ME PARE A AVERIGUAR YO SOLO ME DEJE LLEVAR POR LOS HECHOS – le grito

PUES AHORA ESO QUE TÚ ME DIJISTE ES LO QUE SIENTO…. TE ODIO… -

Esa fue la palabra clave eso fue todo esa simple palabra provoco que el corazón de Alice se rompiera en dos. Shun no creyó lo que había dicho pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse ya había actuado y la había herido

Shun que todavía tenía sujeta a Alice de las manos sintió como empezaron a temblar y a perder fuerza, los ojos de Alice se volvían opacos y sin vida lentamente se iban cerrando y su cuerpo perdía equilibrio y se desvanecía y caía al piso

ALICE – grito el moreno – despierta… Alice… Alice… Alice

* * *

Shun le insistía a Alice para que reaccionara pero al parecer no reaccionaba cosa que preocupo demasiado al moreno ya que no quería herirla de esa manera, pero al parecer no supo medirse, Shun tomo delicadamente a la peli naranja y la llevó a su cuarto para que descansará, pero algo llamó su atención y era algo que estaba brillando de su cuello así que decidió acercarse

Porque lo tiene… - dijo asombrado al ver que Alice llevaba el collar que le había regalado

Shun decidió Quedarse admirando el collar y lo tomo y empezó a acariciarlo y maldecirse por lo que le había dicho a Alice hace unos momentos

_*Soy un idiota… yo no quería decirle eso… pero yo no tengo excusas* _- pensó el pelinegro y bajo su mirada

Alice empezó abrir sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a Shun a su lado pero con la mirada opaca como lo había visto en la pista de hielo esos ojos sin vida como si ya no tuviera razón para seguir viviendo

Shun… - susurró Alice y Shun volteo de inmediato a verla y Alice se sentó

Ya estás mejor – le dijo con su tono frío - *Y sigo con esta actitud*

Alice solo le asintió

Sí ya lo estás entonces vete no quiero retrasarte en los preparativos de tu boda – dijo algo molesto

Ya no me voy a casar… Shun – le dijo con una voz débil aunque fue perceptible para el oído del pelinegro quien se volteo y Alice ya estaba de pie – Ya no me casaré con Klaus no después de que me entere de lo que hizo… y esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí

…. –

Quiero pedirte que regreses Shun… por favor –

No… -

Que dices –

Que no regresaré así de simple que no escuchaste… ahora márchate –

A Alice le querían salir las lágrimas pero se armo de valor

No… no hasta que te diga toda la verdad… recuerda que Víctor te prometió que te iba ayudar y lo hizo y aquí estoy yo para aclarar las cosas –

Shun se acerco a Alice y la tomo fuerte del brazo como si quisiera sacarla a patadas de la casa al parecer no quería verla más ya que era abrir una herida que todavía seguía abierta pero esta es un movimiento se aferró a él con fuerza y tomo aire para después gritar

YO TODAVÍA TE AMO SHUN… YO TAMBIÉN SUFRÍ CUANDO TE FUISTE… ME AGUANTE LAS LÁGRIMAS CUANDO ME DEJASTE ESA CARTA ATODAS LOS NOCHES LLORABA POR TU AUSENCIA Y LUCHABA POR OLVIDARTE PERO ERA EN VANO MI ESFUERZO PORQUE NUNCA LO LOGRÉ… CUANDO ME ENTERE DE TODO YO ME QUERÍA MORIR POR TODO LO QUE TE HABÍA DICHO –

Shun se quedó sin habla su corazón se estremeció la peli naranja estaba siendo sincera tomar un avión de Tokio para Estados Unidos solo para resolver el problema y negarse a irse de su casa solo para que él la perdone y regrese con ella sin duda alguna ella lo amaba.

De un momento a otro el pelinegro la abrazo y muy fuerte todo el tiempo que no la había visto lo trataba de recompensar con ese abrazo. Alice se sintió alegre el pelinegro la tenía abrazada

Yo también sufrí Alice… y más aún cuando me dijiste que me odiabas eso fue lo que más me dolió – le decía Shun – pero después de todo eso… yo te sigo amando

Shun se aparto de la chica y el la tomo de la barbilla para después darle un dulce beso que para ambos fue deseado, después de mucho tiempo el pelinegro volvía a sentir los suaves labios de la peli naranja hasta que por la falta de aliento tuvieron que separarse

Así que ya no te vas a casar – pregunto el pelinegro

Ya no Shun… cuando supe la verdad lo primero que hice fue reprocharle a Klaus pero para serte sincera yo si me quería casar –

El pelinegro desvió su mirada

Pero contigo Shun – le dijo Alice con una dulce sonrisa provocando que en Shun despertara una – regresarás a Japón conmigo

Sería un tonto si no lo hiciera no podría vivir un segundo más sin ti –

Gracias Shun por perdonarme –

No perdóname tú a mí por tratarte mal hace unos minutos… así que quieres casarte conmigo-

Sí… Shun –

Entonces adelantamos la luna de miel – le susurraba Shun en el oído al que la peli naranja correspondió con un beso que se volvió más apasionado

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Lo que sigue ya lo dejo a su imaginación **

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… mi perro se comió mi tarea maestra…. **


	16. El mal se avecina

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo yo con este fic que he descuidado ya que últimamente no he tenido tiempo y creo que no lo tendre ya que la semana que viene es de proyectos, la que sigue de exámenes y finalmente mi viaje de graduación WIIIII**

**Shun: Entonces debes ponerte a escribir**

**Yo: Pues sí ^^**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Shun y Alice se encontraban en un avión con destino a la ciudad de Tokio, iban un poco cansados después de una larga noche. Finalmente Shun había perdonado a Alice y ahora en cuestión de segundos estaría de nuevo en su tierra natal.

_Pasajeros llegamos a nuestro destino… favor de bajar –_

Se me hizo algo corto el viaje – decís Shun mientras bostezaba

Igual a mí… -

Ambos bajaron del avión recogieron sus maletas y tomaron un taxi en dirección a la casa de Alice

* * *

Así que Shun se fue a Estados Unidos no es así – decía Klaus mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino

Así es… pero de todas formas tu plan no sirvio mira ya no te casarás con Alice – le decía Fabia pero en ese momento Klaus le lanzo la copa y por suerte Fabia se aparto

CÁLLATE FABIA… KLAUS VON HEARTZEN NUNCA PIERDE ESCUCHASTE NUNCA –

Admite tu derrota… yo ya la admiti –

Tú siempre te rindes por eso eres una perdedora y no aprovechaste para quedarte con Shun–

Porque admito que perdí y aparte Shun se fue y de todas maneras nunca me correspondería –

PUES DE TODAS FORMAS ALICE GEHABICH SERÁ MÍA POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS –

Que piensas hacer... raptarla –

A Klaus solo se le formo una sonrisa que mostraba malicia y Fabia se quedo en shock

Pues no es mala idea… creo que seguire tu consejo me llevare a Alice muy lejos de aquí y la convertire en mi esposa –

Estás loco –

No estoy loco Fabia ahora vete que debo seguir trabajando

La peli azul se retiro del lugar pero estaba algo nerviosa por lo que había dicho Klaus y aparte pensó en Alice ella no se lo merecía no le había hecho ningún daño

_Creo que será mejor que vaya a Estados Unidos y le diga a Shun_ – pensó de inmediato Fabia

* * *

Shun que bueno que regresaste – decía Michael mientras le daba un abrazo al pelinegro – veo que lo convenciste Alice

Sí abuelo –

¿Por qué nunca me dijeron la verdad que ustedes eran novios? –

Bueno… - decía Shun pero lo interrumpieron

Te lo ibamos a decir después pero se nos olvido –

Bueno ahora están otra vez juntos y dime… participaran en el concurso –

Serían unos tontos si dijeran que no – decía Víctor quien aparecía por detrás –

Shun quieres participar – le pregunto Alice

De acuerdo –

Hora de prácticar – decía Víctor

Ahorita – dijo Shun

No mañana Shun has estado de flojo –

Pero si yo estaba jugando hockey –

Nada de peron Shun… Alice lleva a tu novio a la pista de hielo –

Ya escuchaste Shun… -

Pero estoy cansado por el viaje –

_Quien diría que mi nieta se enamoraría de Shun… me alegro de haberlo encontrado en el café_ – se dijo para sus adentros el abuelo de Alice

* * *

Al día siguiente una chica de ojos verdes se encontraba en una pista de patinaje miraba para todos lados para ver si encontraba a cierto pelinegro

Buscas a alguien –

¡¿Qué? – se exalto Fabia ya que le hablaron por detrás tomandola por sorpresa

Que si buscas a alguien – le repitio un peliblanco de piel morena

Este… busco a Shun Kazami –

Vaya eres la segunda chica que pregunta por él –

¿Segunda? –

Sí hace unos días vino una chica buscándolo y se lo llevo ya que renuncio… por cierto mi nombre es Ren Krawler –

Fabia Sheen – le dijo mientras se deban la mano -¿Quién vino a buscarlo?

Una chica llamada Alice –

_Alice ya estuvo aquí y dice que se lo llevo_ – penso – y no te dijo para que lo buscaba

Dijo algo de arreglar un asunto con él y que era de suma importancia –

Gracias Ren –decía algo trsite

Y esa cara… una linda chica como tú no debería estár triste –

Fabia se sonrojo por el comentario del chico que solo se sonrojo

Te invito un café… si tu quieres –

Sí acepto tú invitación –

* * *

Entonces ya sabes que hacer… no quiero que me falles como la última vez –le gritaba Klaus

No se preocupe todo saldra conforme a lo planeado –

Pues eso espero… la traes a mi casa ya que tomaremos mi jet –

De acuerdo ahí estaré – se termino la conversación

Mañana Alice Gehabich serás mía… que mejor suerte la mía Shun no esta, Fabia tampoco para impedir mi plan todo esta a mi favor –

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Klaus eres un maldito enfermo….. ¬¬**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO….. ¿Sin yaoi Naruto se cancelaría?...**


	17. Secuestro

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia que tengo descuidada y les pido una disculpa por eso no era mi intención dejarla así**

**Shun: Deja de dar explicaciones absurdas y ya pon el capítulo**

**Yo: Discúlpeme JEFE ¬¬**

**Shun: Ya después me desquitare con tu perro**

**Anubias: Desquítate conmigo y te mato ¬¬**

**Yo: Ustedes no cambian ¬¬ pero por suerte ya me acostumbre ^^**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho **

* * *

Ya era de noche y el pelinegro estaba agotado por todo lo que practicaron se encontraba tirado en el piso y no quería moverse, la peli naranja estaba en las mismas pero ella se tiro al sofá.

Se nota que todo lo que no entrenamos en semanas lo recuperamos hoy… - decía mientras se daba vueltas en el piso

Cierto, pero al menos estamos juntos –

Eso es verdad…me voy a bañar –

Yo igual… -

* * *

Un joven de cabello plateado se encontraba sentado mirando por la ventana mientras tomaba vino y jugaba con la copa que contenía el mismo, una sonrisa se empezó a formar en su rostro.

Alice Gehabich hoy serás mía… - en eso tomo el teléfono – _está todo listo…. Perfecto…_

Klaus colgó, se paró de su asiento y ahora caminaba para salir de su oficina

* * *

Alice se encontraba en su habitación cepillándose el cabello al momento que llamaron a su habitación

¿Quién es?... –

Soy yo Shun…puedo pasar –

Sí claro… pasa –

La puerta se abrió y se pudo observar a un chico de cabellera azabache

Te extrañaba – decía mientras la tomaba de la cintura y Alice dejaba el cepillo para tomar los brazos del moreno que rodeaban se cintura

Solo ha pasado una hora… -

¿Enserio? Para mi fueron siglos –

Shun…aquí no – le decía Alice algo nerviosa ya que el pelinegro besaba su cuello – esta mi abuelo…

Tu abuelo salió…dijo que vendría dentro de dos horas… sabes que puedo hacer mucho dentro de dos horas… -

Pero Shun… -

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un chico rubio y un peliblanco que al parecer solo estaban esperando

Creo que deberíamos entrar de un vez… y no la llevamos esta sola – decía Shadow que ya estaba harto de esperar

No comas ansias entraremos cuando este dormida –

Vamos Keith… -

Debo hacer bien esto si quiero que me paguen lo más pronto posible –

¿Para qué quieres el dinero? –

No te incumbe y solo has tu trabajo –

Cierto pelinegro salía de una habitación mientras se colocaba su camisa y caminaba en dirección a su cuarto y a su paso apagaba las luces, esto fue como una señal para el rubio que estaba afuera

Esa es la señal –

Ya era hora… -

* * *

Ambos salieron de su escondite la puerta estaba cerrada pero Klaus les había entregado una llave maestra para poder entrar sin problemas ya tenían ubicada la habitación de la peli naranja y exactamente estaban afuera de su habitación, entraron con cautela pero al parecer Alice volteo pero como estaba oscuro no pudo ver nada

Eres tú… Sh…. – fue lo que alcanzo a decir ya que Keith le tapo la boca con un pañuelo, Alice forcejeaba pero poco a poco su vista se empezó a nublar hasta caer dormida

Ayúdame Shadow… -

El peliblanco la tomo y la coloco en su espalda

Vámonos –

Y sin dudarlo dos veces se fueron de la casa

Shun estaba en su cama pero no podía conciliar el sueño daba vueltas y no podía cerrar sus parpados hasta que una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y se puso de pie

Debería concluir lo que empecé –

El oji ámbar fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de Alice, abrió la puerta entro con alegría pero eso se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos ya que la peli naranja no se encontraba en su cuarto, bajo de inmediato, tomo las llaves para buscarla afuera pero se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver quela puerta estaba abierta

Yo la cerré… - decía el pelinegro – no puedo ser…ALICE… que hago se la debió haber llevado el enferm0 de Klaus de eso no me cabe duda…llamare a Dan puede que me ayude...

Shun estaba marcando, pero en eso se acordó de cierta peli azul

Fabia… ella está detrás de todo esto –

Fue a buscar su celular ya que él tenía su número y le iba a marcar para que le dijera donde tenían a la peli naranja marcó el número y ahora solo esperaba a que contestara

* * *

Fabia se encontraba en la casa de Ren ya que después de tomar un café el peliblanco la invito.

Pero en eso se acerco… - decía Ren pero el celular de Fabia empezó a sonar

Perdona… -

No importa…contesta –

Fabia contesto y se llevo una grata sorpresa

_¡¿DÓNDE TIENEN A ALICE? – _

_Shun… eres tú –_

_¡DEJA DE CAMBIAR EL TEMA DIME DÓNDE TIENE KLAUS A ALICE! –_

_Yo ya no estoy con Klaus aparte yo no puedo tener a Alice si estoy en Estados Unidos –_

_¡SI CLARO…ESTÁS EN ESTADOS UNIDOS! –_

_Así que no me crees… - dijo Fabia y en eso le dio el celular a Ren _

_Shun…hola amigo que haces – _

_¿REN?... –_

_El mismo... no sé porque te alteras que es lo que pasa –_

_PÁSAME A FABIA –_

_De acuerdo –_

_Te lo dije estoy en Estados Unidos aparte yo ya no quiero meterme en problemas –_

_TÚ DEBES SABER ALGO…POR FAVOR FABIA DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HICISTE ES LO MENOS QUE PUEDES HACER –_

_Fabia bajo su mirada pero después de todo ella había ido a estados unidos para avisarle a Shun para poder arreglar las cosas _

_Escuche a Klaus hablar acerca de Alice…si él se la llevo lo más probable es que se la llevo a su casa porque sería muy obvio si se la llevaba al hotel ve a su casa te digo la dirección –_

_Shun empezó anotar_

_Espero que te sirva y si no está ahí entonces debe estar en el hotel –_

_Gracias Fabia – _

Fin de la llamada

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Anubias: Cuanto suspenso me encanta ver en aprietos a Shun ^^**

**Yo: A todos nos gusta**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…. Gerard y Siegrain son geniales ^^ (Anubias: Son la misma persona ¬¬) Cierto….**


End file.
